Mission 2110: Battle Rites
by Oddments and Tweaks
Summary: Following on from the shocking the radio announcement at the end of Archive Run the resisance fighters are plunged headlong into more adventure!  If you've not read any of my other stories you're best starting at the begining else this won't make sense!
1. Chapter 1

_**Heya Guys, sorry it's been so long but here is the start of the new Mission:2110 story, Battle Rites. I don't know how frequently I'll be posting as I'm currently horribly busy but this story is planned and will be finished just like the others!**_

_**Let me know what you think!**_

**Mission 2110: Battle Rites**

**Chapter One**

"The war isn't over."

The words rang in both their ears.

"What?" Caleb exclaimed for the both of them, he seized the radio equipment cranking up the volume "Hello!" He replied, spilling over in eagerness, "Come in! Come in! What are you saying? Who are you?"

"Caleb? Caleb is that you?" The voice, man middle aged by the sounds of it, its gruffness raising, almost clamouring for an answer.

"Yes." Caleb agreed readily, "Who-?"

"Oh Caleb! Meddler! It's really you!" There was real joy in that voice, real relief. Weirdly, to Lexa at least, it sounded almost familiar. "Now, both of you listen closely, I don't have much time. The war isn't over. The Roboidz factioned in the east, they turned from Neuros and followed another."

"Like, like Arkon?" Caleb was incredulous.

"Worse, much worse." The gruffness returned in full, heavy in severity, "The Droid is known as Raze. They've been fighting against Neuros and her subjects for years-each trying to gain the upper hand with mankind stuck in the middle."

"They always need shades for their dirty work." Noted Lexa bitterly.

"Who's that?" The voice questioned sharply, "Who's there with you?"

She answered automatically, "Lexa, Axel from-"

"It doesn't matter where from anymore," He we're all fighting the same cause. Now listen, this is vitally important." He paused, as though trying to impose the gravity of his next sentence, "They are coming."

"Who's?-"

"Caleb, just listen!" The voice, the man, was growing impatient. Lexa recognised that tone. He was a leader. Used to being followed. Caleb didn't have her discipline. "The renegade droidz, the only reason the conflict didn't reach Futuregate was that it was the stronghold of Neuros, fiercely defended by her and her Roboidz. Now, you've destroyed her, the forces have ceased to function. Raze's droidz are heading for Futuregate as we speak."

"WHAT?" The both of them cried in shock. This was impossible! After everything! More droidz hammering at their base. This was not good. On an Epic Level.

"They're coming to destroy you Caleb!" Declared the man, his tone frightening in it's sincerity, "Destroy you both!"

"But why?"

"Because Futuregate is the symbol of Neuros!" He explained hurriedly, "They want to remove all trace of their opposition so you have to get out, get out now!"

"How?" Add to that who, what, when, where and why for good measure. This was totally crazy! Thought Caleb, Roboidz! Alive! Coming for them! It couldn't be true and as if they can just up and leave Futuregate like that?

The voice clearly wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Rendezvous with me." He ordered, "Resistance code coordinates; 'God's bridge, speared and dropped."

Lexa started scribbling the words furiously.

First of the wave markers. Lightning's home.' Get that Ion to translate it. Fast. Get here as quickly as you can. Your lives depend on it." He paused, gathering his momentum and trying to sound encouraging, "We've got a plan," His resolved hardened, conviction powering his words.

"The resistance is here! Together we'll beat them, once and for all! Over and-"

"NO! Wait!"Caleb all but yelled, "Please! who are you? Just tell me who I'm looking for!" He cried the desperation rising in his voice.

"My name is Simeon Lansing."

Both the rebel's jaws dropped.

"I'm your father Caleb." The voice softened a fraction, allowing warmth to creep in, "I hope we meet soon."

They could almost hear him smile.

"Be quick son."

The radio crackled empty

"M-my, my father?" Eyes reaching the size of juggling balls he turned back to the radio, trying to recall the signal, "Dad! Dad! Come back! Please!"

"Caleb," Lexa put her hand on his arm, hoping to steady him worried that he would damage their only radio in his eagerness. What the hell was going on? Caleb hadn't really mentioned his father, other than his own imaginings and what was in the records. A temporal scientist wasn't it? But that was sixty years ago! Her mind was fizzing over at the revelation only managing to form the single word she could articulate "How?"

"I don't know," He looked so confused, "He-He was vaporised, So Cybele," He corrected quickly, "Mum, said."

"But what does that even mean, vaporised?" This was all new vocab for her, seriously, how had she assumed she knew all about Caleb and Futuregate? Idiot girl. There must a huge amount she didn't know yet. A week wasn't enough time for anything. Except saving the world. Apparently badly. And by the way, how was that even fair?

"It's a long story, one I really don't have time to tell you right now but in short if you're vaporised you're sent somewhere else, off Futuregate." He went very serious, "My Dad built it years ago. It was meant to be a time experiment but he disappeared in his lab one day. Cybele, mum, said he was there one minute, gone the next. Vaporized. Like the recruits."

"The recruits? What were they doing on there?" This was getting more complicated by the minute.

"Like I said, long story, I'll tell you later." Caleb's look said it all, they really didn't have time to mess around.

"Alright. Okay focus. Where does it send you?"

"I don't know. I don't think there were any coordinates set."

"Right, well I don't know where he was sent either by the vaporizer thing but I do know where Simeon is right now."

"What? How?"

"I translated the code like he said." She flashed him a brief grin, "Brought up resistance style remember"

"And I've never been more grateful," He looked at her hopefully, "So?"

"The biggest island of Japan, in the city of Tokyo, well, what's left of it."

"Japan?" His jaw dropped, THAT would take some trekking or transporting or whooshing, however it was Lexa managed to appear on Futuregate "How is he in Japan? How do you know?"

"Like he said," She explained simply, "resistance code."

"That stuff about gods and bridges?" He exclaimed, "THAT'S a resistance code?"

"Yep, look we don't have time to go into it now but basically, we humans like our stories and the more decimated and digitalised we got the more people liked to remember the time before, before all this." She paused, trying to find the right words, "It a creation story. The story of Japan. Each country was coded to how it began. Because we're going to have to start again after this. Start again and do it right."

Wow. That was an eye opener. He couldn't help the sudden sick feeling that sunk into his stomach. There was so much he didn't know. That wasn't a newsflash but being reminded of just how much? That was a kicker. Once this was over he was going to have a serious info grab with Lexa. Right now though, so long as she was by his side, they had more important things to be doing. Like battling more Droidz. And finding his father. His Dad. In Japan. Japan.

"But that's the other side of the world!" He finally said aloud, "Can your transporter get that far?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I have no idea."

"Right."

"Look, you leave me to worry about that. I locked part of the transmission. If I can key in the code we can follow the waves back to the source."

"Instant transference?"

"Hopefully."

He beamed, total belief clearing his face, "You're brilliant!"

"Only if it works." She countered. This was going to be one hell of a test of her construction skills

"Right. Yes. I've got to see Cybele, I mean, well, she needs to know everything."

"Too right! I'll do what I can here."

"I'll get supplies too," He chuckled mirthlessly, "Never a quiet moment."

"Never! Be back soon."

"I will."

They clasped hands quickly. Then he turned, darting off down the corridor, "Good Luck!" Lexa cried to Caleb's rapidly disappearing back.

'No pressure Lexa' she muttered to herself as she tooled up with pencil and pliers.

_**A/N:**_

_**So there we have it guys! Start of a new adventure! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought! **_

_**Btw, I'd picked the setting of Japan months ago long before all the current problems. I mean no offence with the setting, it was and is purely the most logical choice for the story arc. The myth Lexa is referring to is part of the Izanagi and Izanami story who stood on the Floating Bridge of Heaven using the heavenly jewelled spear to stir the ocean below and let the water droplets fall to form the islands of Japan. Type in Japanese origin myth to wiki if you want to know more! :D **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heya Guys! Here's the next instalment! Sorry it's taken a while! Hope you like it, Cybele is really hard to write for so please let me know how you think I managed!**_

_**Thanks as always to my lovely reviewers!**_

**Chapter 2**

"CYBELE!" Caleb yelled halfway down the corridor, "CYBELE!"

She whooshed into form as he threw himself down the ladder.

"What's the matter Ca-"

"It's Simeon!" He all but yelled, caught up in the frenzy of excitement that the revelation had sparked, "It's Dad! He was on the radio!" His kilowatt beam faded darkly as he remembered the seriousness of their situation, "and there's a Droid war fleet on its way to Futuregate to destroy us!"

Cybele was struggling to keep up at Caleb's breakneck gabbling

"Caleb, Caleb! Slowdown, I didn't understand a word. Start again."

"DAD'S ALIVE! And there are MORE Roboidz coming!"

"WHAT?" She couldn't have heard him correctly.

"So we have to get out of here!" He was practically hopping from foot to foot, torn with indecisiveness over what to do and say first.

"Your Father is alive?" Even just saying it sounded ridiculous.

"YES! And he says we're in immediate danger so we've got to get out of here!"

He began searching for power points

"How do you know it's him Caleb?" Cybele questioned., convinced he'd leapt to hopeful conclusions. It wouldn't be the first time he'd followed a flight of fancy to dramatic lengths. "It must be a trick." She reasoned, "It can't be him. He disappeared 60 years ago. It's not possible!"

Caleb pulled up sharply, fixing her with a steady gaze, all hyperactivity momentarily forgotten.

"Whether it's possible or not he was being totally serious. Roboidz are coming! A war fleet he said, coming to destroy Futuregate! I have to get you out of here!"

"That can't be real!" She persisted, attempting to calm him with logic, "You destroyed the Roboidz along with Neuros. None of them should be functioning."

"They aren't!" This was getting ridiculous. Why wouldn't she believe him? "It's a rival faction!" He explained, impatience growing with every wasted vowel.

"A what?"

"A rival faction! Different droidz! They rebelled against Neuros and went rogue." He explained hurriedly, unwilling to waste too much time over words, "They follow another droid called Raze. He's been trying to destroy Neuros for years apparently and now we've done the job for him, we've taken out their opposition." He looked directly at Cybele a confusing mix of pride and horror mixed across his face, "We've made it easy for them!"

"How does he know all this?" She demanded, still deeply suspicious, "I've never heard of any factioning, Neuros would have never stood for any kind of resistance."

"No, that's what Lexa said," He agreed, "but it's hard to fight someone when they'll based the other side of the world."

"What?"

"Simeon," he quickly corrected, "Dad, was broadcasting from Japan."

"Japan?"

"That's where Lexa's traced him to, some city called Tokyo. He said to rendezvous there, that together we'd beat Raze's army. He's got a plan but he needs our help. We've got to move quickly! I've got to find a way to get you out of here!" Desperation began to creep into his voice, fuelling his frantic movements, "Where's your central power source? Your terminal hub? Generator? Cybele! Mum! Please! I have to save you!"

"Caleb calm down!"

"No!" He reared up defiantly, he WAS going to have her save with him whether she liked it or not. "You're not listening! We might already be out of time! I've GOT to find a way to take you with us!"

He dived forwards trying to see any obvious connections.

"With you? And just where do you think you're going?" Whiplash had nothing on her tone.

"JAPAN!" He jumped up, indignant, "Haven't you been listening? We're in serious trouble but we can use Lexa's matter transporter to get there. I just have to find a way of making you portable too!"

"So you're just going to follow the words of a stranger?" Cybele was astounded at Caleb's seemingly willing gullibility. "I thought you would have learnt by now. You can't know they are who they say they are Caleb. It can't be your father. You'll be walking into a trap!"

"Cybele, Mum," He corrected instantly trying for reason, "if it's a trap then surely he's been telling the truth, there's no one left to set traps. The factional droidz must be real. He wouldn't have broadcast if it wasn't genuine, we'd just be meeting up otherwise. And..."

"What?"

"Well," He hesitated, trying to find the right way to say it, he decided just to parrot, she'd get what he'd meant. He hoped. "When he first spoke to me he said 'Caleb! Meddler!' He really sounded like he knew me."

Cybele gasped. "Simeon!"

"What?" Could she have actually started to believe him? He hardly dared hope. "What did it mean?"

"It's him."

"Him?" No way, she was actually going to trust him?

"It IS your father Caleb, it is Simeon!"

Result!

"Why? What's changed? What does meddler mean?" He was hanging of the railing, despite the distinct lack of time he was now itching for explanations.

"Meddler! That name! I've not heard it for so long."

"What,"

"He called you meddler Caleb," Cybele breathed in explanation, "it was his nickname for you, I wish you could remember!" She fought back a sigh, "You used to sit with him for hours in his labs and workshops building your own little inventions. When you were five you climbed an experiment and deconstructed one of his flux modulators for parts." She chuckled at the memory, "He couldn't believe you'd actually managed it safely without electrocuting yourself or literally transporting to the middle of next week. He wasn't even annoyed you'd wrecked the experiment of the day. He called you Meddler ever since. No Roboid would ever know that, not with Neuros destroyed."

She paused, hardly daring to utter the glorious possibility,

"So that, that is your father!"

Caleb's grin could have signalled ships.

"Told you!" He beamed gleefully

Cybele allowed herself the briefest of respite to simply glow at the thought that her husband, her beloved Simeon was alive. Skipped forward in time but living and breathing. It had been so long. So long. What she would give-

She caught herself. Joy hardening to stone and plunging back down from where it had sprung.

He couldn't see her.

Not like this.

It would prove the horror of the last 60 years.

She would be better remembered as human, not witnessed as product of her research. But now was not the time to be lamenting her own fate. Simeon had risked contact for a reason. A reason that she now believed with every fibre of her being.

Caleb was in danger.

Her son, his friend and Futuregate was in serious peril.

"Caleb," She turned instantly serious. "Your father is right, you are in danger. You've got to escape! Get out of here and make contact with him. We've worked too long and too hard to let those Roboidz win now!"

"That's what i've been saying all along!" He whooped exasperatedly, "So come on! I've got to get you out of here!"

"There's no way you can take me with you Caleb."

"But there must be!" He wasn't giving up without a fight, She was his mother and he had a duty to make sure she was safe, "You're digital, stored somewhere in the mainframe-there must be a way to transfer you safely!"

"There isn't."

"But, but there must be some way!"

"Caleb." She cut across him, "Now you're wasting time, you need to be getting yourself and Lexa out of here!"

"Not without you! I'm not leaving you to face the Roboidz alone!"

The fact that he was willing to fight for her, even after everything that had been said and done made her glow with happiness. But now was not the time for sentiment. Hard Logic. His efforts would be in vain and he would die trying. Not if she had something to do with it.

"Caleb. Do you have any idea how much power it takes to support me?"

That stumped him.

"Er, well, no but-"

"Jigawatts. Well over the 1.21 you used to destroy Wardroidz."

His mouth fell open.

How could he have been so stupid as to never ask? What had he'd assumed? That she ran off air? Of course she needed power! And what power. More than 1.21? That was one hell of a juice drain.

"How, how did you hide for so long? Away from Neuros and the Roboidz?"

"I have my ways. I connected myself to the central power core of Futuregate."

"What? The computer system?" That would make sense, the power output was enough and it was complicated enough to mask Cybele's specifics.

"No, something more powerful than that. The source that powers the main core."

"What? But that is the main core! There isn't anything else"

"No, it isn't, I don't have long to explain this so just believe me when I say that there is a block source, something we on Futuregate perfected a few years before the fall. It is infinite. And heavily protected. It will support my consciousness indefinitely. Unless I choose to cease functioning myself the Roboidz will never stop me. Never."

Her glow intensified.

"So believe me Caleb. I am in no danger. You and Lexa on the other hand do not have the same guarantee's." She grew insistent, "You must escape! Take Lexa and get out of here! I know you'll succeed with your father's plan. He always could keep calm in a crisis. Now there's plenty of well stocked lifeboats, you can use them to travel, they're fast. It shouldn't take too long to reach Japan from here, maybe a few days. Please take care. You're not fully waterproof. You'll need sealant , it's not foolproof but it should offer you some basic protection. Just don't allow yourself to be submerged. There should be stores in the mechanical labs."

Wow, she really did sound like a mother. Worrying fit to burst!

"Cybele," He corrected himself hurriedly, "Mum, it's okay, we've got that covered!"

"Covered? How?" She was immediately suspicious

"Lexa's matter transporter"

"Matter Transporter? Cybele was utterly aghast, "Lexa has built a matter transporter? How? Does it work?"

"Well it got her here!"

"I can't believe it. We spent years and countless resources on Futuregate trying to perfect that technology. We didn't think it was possible." The 'And she's managed it in five years on her own locked in a bunker' went unsaid.

The scientist in her was fascinated. The mother however was still concerned. Even if she had a new found respect for the flame haired rebel.

"Will it work with two of you? Has she tested it?"

"I don't know, so far she's trying to lock on to right location,"

"I thought you said it was Toyko in Japan,"

"Yeah, but I think it's quite big, we've got to be exact."

"Quite right too. There's no point escaping here and arriving the heart of a Roboidz battalion. What help do you need? Ask now and I'll do all I can. Once you're there I won't be able to help you."

"Won't be able to help?" Caleb stopped in his tracks, That, that was unexpected. He'd sort of just assumed she'd be there. She always was. The idea of suddenly not being in regular contact with her sent tremors of panic down his spine. No. What if they needed advice? And surely his father would want to talk to her!

There had to be a way!

"What if," He cast about desperately, "what if I rigged up a communications link?"

"What?"

"A communication link. Between us and you. It'd mean we can stay in contact. You can let me know what's happening in Futuregate and I can keep you posted on the mission status."

"It's too risky Caleb. And you don't have the time to create one."

"Of course I do! It's mostly ready anyway, just a few tweaks and we'll be good to go."

"Caleb, where did you find time-"

"I've been working on them a while," He explained breathlessly, nerves at the thought of losing contact unsettling him to his core, "since the recruits came, needed a way of staying in touch, couldn't quite make them safe enough to pull off. But then Lexa explained Galen's trick of the binary algorithms, I adapted that with a frequency modulator. If I set the precedence then we can contact you on that fixture alone. Only me and Lexa will know it, if you get anything else come through on that you'll know it's not us and don't answer."

Cybele was utterly stunned. He'd really thought about this, planned ahead. He was so much like his father, ready to adapt and reapply. Nothing was impossible. She nearly short circuited at the pride that surged through her.

NO. Now was not the time! Pull yourself together she ordered herself. You have seconds left with him. Make them count.

"You make me so very proud Caleb. That should work."

"Right, i'll use frequency twelve." He was relaxing a little now, comforted by the twin burst of good news. Cybele couldn't be hurt by the Roboidz and he could contact her when they left.

"I'll signal you before we leave."

This was it. It was actually happening. He and Lexa were jumping ship.

And leaving his mother behind.

He paused.

Cybele saw the conflict tearing at him. The hesitation. She hardened his resolve.

"Caleb, it'll be alright. I promise. But you have to go now. Contact me to let me know you've arrived safely. I don't know what you're going to face but I know you'll succeed."

"I, We Will. I swear. I'll tell Simeon, Dad that you-"

"No." She almost barked, "No don't say anything to him about me"

"What? Why?" Caleb was stunned. Surely after all that time they couldn't wait to speak to each other!

"He can't know about me yet. I'm very different to how he last saw me."

"But he's your-"

"Caleb, just promise me you won't. Promise you won't say anything at all."

The vehemence in her voice was frightening

"Alright." He didn't understand why she wouldn't want talk to Simeon, but he wasn't about to disobey that voice. "I promise. Not a word." He swore.

"Good. Now go Caleb. Go and save the world."

"Again." He grinned, trying to cover the fear of actually leaving her. He smiled quickly, it was now or never.

"See you later Mum."

He flashed his very bravest of grins then leapt for the ladder, not daring to say anything else. He was leaving her. The guilt threatened to halt him in his tracks not to mention the dismay at being without her. For the first time ever.

He hoped they got it right.

"Good Luck, Darling."

Cybele allowed the lost swallowed back sentiment to bloom finally in the open.

But he'd already gone.

_**A/N:**_

_**And there we have it! Some more angst im afraid and not much action but it is coming I promise! Next chapter is going to be a fairly short one but after that the action is really going to pick up!**_

_**Hope you liked this instalment! **_

_**Please let me know what you think! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heya guys! Sorry this is a bit of an anti-climax, 'tis one of those chapters that needs to be in but not a lot happens! Sorry! I promise chapter 4 will have lots more action and hopefully a big surprise! :D**_

_**Please let me know what you think of this one!**_

**Chapter 3**

Lexa was re wiring furiously. Having taken off the radio's front panel she was surrounded by bright cables, solder, circuit boards and bio rods. Concentrated chaos.

Caleb barrelled in breathlessly, his pack bulging with supplies and useful bits. Another laser cannon was slung over his shoulder-it wasn't like his beloved Verity but it was better than nothing.

"How's it looking?"

"How's it looking?" The panic and searing urgency of their situation had done its best to scatterfry her nerves and as such she had about as much fuse as a hydrogen device.

"How's it looking?" She repeated, temper getting the better of her, "I'm having to plot hexadecimal quadratics against a fluctuating S curve and all you ask is 'how's it looking'?"

"Well, for a start...?" This wasn't good, Lexa was seriously riled. But why? This was her area of expertise, her big skill set-she'd transported herself to Futuregate in the first place! Surely getting off would be pretty easy, all that stuff quadratics mostly made sense. Apart from the fluctuating bit.

"Not. Good." She could have vectored through walls with that glare.

"Oh," So not that easy then...

"Yeah. Oh." She turned back to her workings.

He risked closer inspection, the complicated readouts-squiggles of data swirled on the coils before him. His eyes darted over them feverishly.

Aha. That was the problem.

"You don't need to plot the S curve."

"What?" Her eyes shot up to his. He'd never seen such a tiny screwdriver look so menacing but going by her expression she'd end a Wardroid with the tool she had currently clasped in her fist. He decided to carry on sharpish.

"If you flip the curve and lock the fluctuations at the twist point then-"

Her knitted brows suddenly cleared in understanding.

"I can follow the transmission to the origin point!"

She pushed him aside to check his workings. She sighed in exasperation.

Uh-oh.

"I hate you."

"What?" His eyes snapped up to hers suddenly confused and really rather hurt.

She levelled an unapologetic stare right back at him.

He swallowed nervously. He'd only been trying to help!

"You." She paused for effect, "Caleb Lansing-Gant." Her top lip began to curl unpleasantly, "are Far. Too. Clever."

Her face split into a huge relieved grin. "Brilliant in fact!" She flung her arms about him joyously. "I can track it now! Lock it and prime! It'll work!"

He laughed, massively relieved himself but did his best to cover, "you're welcome it's all in a days' work for a genius!"

"Oi! Don't get big headed now! You'll only make yourself a bigger target for the Roboidz."

His grin faded.

"How close are now for getting us out of here?"

"Not long." Lexa too had become serious again. "Maybe another 15minutes. Tops."

"Right, anything else I-"

"Yes," She answered immediately, "I need you to grab spare components for the EMP device."

"Why? Yours is still working isn't it?"

"Course it is," She answered dismissively, focusing back on her tuning, "but Simeon won't have one will he? And they are a useful piece of kit if I do say so myself."

"Now who's getting big headed?"

She threw a spring at him.

"Just get them will you! Please!"

He held up his hands in mock defeat, "alright, alright." He flashed her a grin before steeling again. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Bio rods, we're probably going to need the battery power and I don't want to have to go hunting to replenish our stocks as soon as we arrive."

"Speaking of which, how are you going to power the transporter."

"Ah." She turned about, looking uncomfortable, "Hoped you wouldn't ask that."

"Why?" He was immediately suspicious.

"Well, when I transjumped to Futuregate, I may have burnt through the circuitry. A bit."

"How much is a bit?" Warning bells began sounding.

"Quite a lot."

"Lexa, how-" The blaring in his head getting approached deafening, a nasty little voice in his voice whispering that they'd end up disintegrating over Eurasia.

She held up the piece in question. Without meeting his gaze.

Caleb's eyes widened.

"I've repaired and re-wired as best as I could, but it can't take the charge well."

"But we can repair it!" He exclaimed, "Both of us-it's not like we're short on parts here." He waved his arm around at the control deck.

Actually, aside from being aware that it wasn't in good shape he didn't have the first idea of where to start on that-it was completely alien to his set up-he'd need to sit down properly and take a long close look.

It was like she read his mind

"But not time Caleb, we could work it out, sure! And there's better stuff here to use but we really do not have the month or more that we'll need to sort it, we've got 10 minutes!"

Caleb ran an agitated hand through his hair, blurting out before his brain had a chance to filter the content,

"Why didn't you fix it sooner? We've had plenty of time! You could scatter us over half the continent!"

"Excuse me?" Lexa downed tools, eyes positively blazing. He'd hit the nail on the head with his outburst. It was EXACTLY what she was terrified of. Terrified she'd get something wrong and kill them both horribly. That's why she was wound so tightly, working desperately to ensure safe travel. And now he was making out she had been negligent?

"I mean, we've had the time..."

"What time?" She jumped up, seething now, the panic, her terror at getting something crucial wrong had been suddenly shown an outlet, "Since we beat the Roboidz its been non-stop! One thing after another and most of it bad. I did repair a few things whilst you were unconscious and busy attempting to fry my cardio circuits but I didn't think i'd need the transporter again so soon! So sorry for my lack of foresight there but I was a little preoccupied!"

Caleb had actually backed up a little in the face of Lexa's rage. Oh boy, talk about saying the wrong thing. He'd really hadn't meant it. He was just scared, leaving Futuregate and on such a rickety ride? Well, he hoped other resistance fighters would have thought twice about it too. He swallowed and held his ground.

"Sorry, I didn't think,"

"No you didn't." She snapped. "Those days you were ill were some of the most terrifying I've lived through-and trust me when I say- that IS saying something. So yeah, I fixed important stuff. When my hands stopped shaking. Stuff I thought was important at the time, like making the hob and the lights and repairing my EMP. Just in case. Ship hopping just wasn't on the agenda."

"No," He agreed, still reeling from the realisation of what effect his illness had had on her. She really did care about him. Which had the simultaneous effect of making his insides glow warmly and his heart sink.

He really had to think before speaking sometimes.

He took her hand. "Lexa, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, i'm just worried about getting there." He left the 'and leaving Cybele behind' unsaid.

She nodded, "apology accepted." She hesitated, it was her turn to look nervous.

"And I'm sorry that I can't do more with this. I'm afraid we're online for a one way trip."

Caleb's stomach dropped like a stone. He'd been fearing that ever since she's shown him the circuits. Getting back was going to take some serious travelling. He was about to be a long, long way from what he called home.

Lexa's wide eyes searched his. It was now or never. He swallowed, steeling himself he spoke.

"Getting off Futuregate is the important thing. We'll worry about getting back when we've finished this round of Bot-Kicking!"

Relief was replaced with Fire .They'd show the droidz humans were here to stay, "Together."

They clasped hands.

"Right, I'll get you what you need. You keep working."

"Aye, aye Captain!"

Caleb returned a few minutes later, armed with everything she'd asked for and a few extra bits he thought might come in handy. Lexa was just finishing.

"There! Locked and set! The radio signal is encrypted so we shouldn't be intercepted and he's meeting us at the rendezvous point."

"So we just have to hope Simeon, my dad," he corrected himself and boy did it still feel weird, "doesn't turn off the radio then. "

"Even if he does it doesn't matter. The modulator has locked it, that frequency is unique so the source of it got translated to coordinates. So-"

He finished her sentence, "We'll be materialising exactly where he was transmitting from! Lexa! You're brilliant!" He wrapped her up in an exuberant hug.

She grinned, "Only if we get there in one piece!"

"Good point. How are we going to do this then?"

"Well," She looked about considering, "first lets pack up everything we've got, once it's all attached to us then we're best getting as close as possible. I'll hold the transporter between the pair of us. If we hang on to each other the field should extend to cover the both of us."

"Should?" He couldn't hide the nerves that threatened to tremble his voice.

"One way trip remember," She explained, "I had to sacrifice circuit stability for power output. It was the only way I could be sure we'd both get there."

"Well we're just going to have hope then aren't we?"

Inwardly he was terrified but he wasn't about to share that with Lexa-she'd done all she could and now they had a mission to be getting on with. If they got there.

He swallowed.

"Right then," He began, shouldering his blaster, "we best get moving."

They grabbed up their tools and kit, strapping it to themselves as best as they could.

Time to go.

Lexa pulled him into the centre of the control deck. He cast one last look around his home. The only one he'd known. He'd make it back one day. He would.

He tried his wrist comm, "Goodbye Cybele."

It crackled for a moment then came the unmistakable voice, "Goodbye Caleb, Lexa. Take care. Lead well."

"Well that works at least." She flashed him an anxious grin, "now just to test whether this thing does."

"Ready?"

"Ready." 'As I'll ever be,' He thought grimly.

He wrapped his arms around her, so close he could scent the rain in her hair.

Transmat.

_**A/N; **_

_**So there we go! They have officially left Futuregate! Oooh...**_

_**I'll do my best to get chapter 4 up ASAP, tis half way written so far!**_

_**I just want to thank all you lovely people for reviewing, Patch Abby, Loki Lover, hecticlife and Kaichan!**_

_**Also, there really is no other way I can do this so I apologise to everyone else reading this but-Hello Kaichan! Long time no see on here! I'd message you but you're not signed in so I can't! We've got a shiny new forum to discuss on too! Hope you liked how Archive Run turned out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heya guys! Sorry this is has taken so long-been massively busy! This is the second of a few surprises i've got lined up for you all, I hope you like it! Please, as always let me know what you think of it! **___

**Chapter 4 **

The spinning lights faded a horizon shimmered sickeningly into focus. Caleb tried desperately to ignore the sensation of his particles reassembling and concentrated on the feel of his feet on solid ground. He waited till everything stopped merry-go-rounding before he let out a sign of relief.

"Well that's one way to travel!" Sounding far more at ease than he felt.

"Gets us from A to B at least!" grinned Lexa flushed with the pride that her invention had firstly not killed them and secondly actually gotten them out of Futuregate. But where out of Futuregate? Hoping they'd hit the right spot she tried to look about in an attempt to bearing gather.

Only her head complied with the order. She looked back.

"Er, Caleb?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have my body back please?"

"What?" He looked down, his arms still had her in a death grip,

"Oh right, yes sorry," He sprang away from her laughing awkwardly. He turned about himself. It suddenly hit him.

He was outside.

On land.

For the first time ever.

Looking down at his feet he bounced experimentally. Real ground! Real plant growing earth! His bouncing took on an exuberant air, the unsettlement of the transmit forgotten in the face of such freedom and new experience. He caught himself before he committed the foolish crime of being unduly noisy. Swallowing his triumphant whoop back down it shocked him to realise how relaxed he'd become on Futuregate. It had only been a week since they'd stopped the can heads. A week! Well now was the time to get back into full resistance mode. And fast. He eyed the rubble strewn landscape.

In the two seconds or so they had been wherever they were (he really hoped it was the right place. Not that he was about to admit it to Lexa that the less time he spent as disarticulated particles the better) and came to the same conclusion;

They were far too exposed.

Reaching for each other they ran for cover, ducking down by a ruined wall. Looking about for options, none appeared particularly inviting. Most of the panorama was a vision of devastation that was utterly barren.

They'd be sitting ducks.

However, there was a glimmer of hope. Behind and to the left of them a wild tangle of foliage had sprung defiantly up out of the ground.

"Let's make for that," He pointed towards the greenery, "It should give us enough cover to get closer to the city"

"But the rendezvous is here." She pointed out curtly, she'd worked hard enough to make sure they got here after all.

Caleb surveyed the area with a tactical eye, "I don't think my dad would have us meet somewhere so open."

"Really?" She agreed that it was too exposed but what if it was a safe location where he knew there were no droidz?

"Course not." He continued, full of assurance, "It was probably so your signal would have a clearer route to transmit through."

She couldn't argue against the logic but it didn't stop the professional pride resenting at the idea that her invention needed any extra help to get them there safe. Nor that it required the entertainment of the extra risk of leaving them totally out in the open. She looked about again, her years in the field practically screaming at her. They were way overdue to get undercover.

"Alright then" she agreed, accepting the validity of the plan, even if she wasn't best pleased by its implications. "On three?"

"On three", he smiled, "Ready, 1, 2, 3 GO!"

They darted for the undergrowth, plunging headfirst into the thicket of knotweed. Lexa went absolutely still, listening, eyes everywhere trying to work out if they'd been followed. Caleb matched her. Staying silent till they were both sure there was no immediate danger.

She caught his eye, whispering as quietly as she could, "Come on then, best keep moving."

He nodded in agreement. Looking about again he let the well-worn hardened exterior slip a little as he fully processed what he was looking at;

Foliage. Green, growing organic plants. Forgetting momentarily where he was he reached out to stroke a leaf, almost reverent in his touch. "We made it," He muttered, "we're off Futuregate. Outside." Something stirred deep inside him. This greenery, this life, shouldn't be a rarity. He shouldn't be as old as he was not having been surrounded it before. Earth was for growing. The old Cycon archive books insisted on it and now he saw why.

Lexa smiled despite herself. It was taking all her self control not to dive headlong into the greenery crowing for all she was worth. She'd missed natural growing life almost as much as she'd missed her stars and stormy dances.

He turned to her eyes full of conviction. "We'll make it green again. I promise. We'll bring it back."

He understood. Understood now all her own drives, her yearning to see the world grow again. And Caleb always kept his word. "I know," She clasped his hand, "We will. Come on." With that, eyes keen and searching they headed deeper into the leafy cover.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

After about ten minutes they reached a clearing. Lexa was on full alert, scoping out the set up. "We're being followed." She whispered.

"What?" Caleb dropped down besides her.

"For the last 3 minutes or so, something knows we're here"

"Well, it can't be Roboidz-they don't do stealth." He stated matter-of-factly.

"How do you know the renegades haven't adapted?" She challenged.

Good question. He was running off Futuregate knowledge, but now? All bets were off. They were heading into deep uncharted territory.

"Alright then," He agreed, "let's stay sharp. Your EMP ready?"

"Charged and waiting." Her face locked in resolve, ready to give hell on the slightest provocation

"Okay, let's go."

They ventured out, aiming to cross as quickly as possible, minimising the risk. As they reached the middle Caleb pulled up short, catching hold of Lexa pulling her close to him whilst his eyes darted about furiously.

"Voices."

"What?" She couldn't hear anything. She flicked a quick look over him, suddenly worried. He'd mentioned hearing a voice before. One she hadn't heard. Now voices? She swallowed nervously.

Caleb continued, unaware of her misgivings "All around us. In the trees." He was sure of it, weirdly, though they were very faint they'd sounded slightly familiar.

"Voices?" Lexa repeated, priming. "It could be the resistance" she offered hopefully but she knew from long borne bitter experience it was most likely a Roboidz trick. Or something worse.

Caleb listened again, straining to pick up any more hints.

There. Definitely voices.

Then it processed.

No. Way.

He couldn't believe it. It had to be a mistake. There was no way his cybernetics could be right. There must be a fault with the vocal recognition programming. Had to be.

"Area secure." Came a voice from the green camouflage

"Clear to proceed." agreed another

"Affirmative."

It all happened too fast. They were swarmed out of the trees. Surrounded in a split second. Half-deafened by the delighted cries of;

"CALEB!"

His brain officially stopped working.

This was impossible. It had to be a trick, a dream, something because it couldn't possibly be;

"RECRUITS!"

The fastest ones slammed into him, arms out stretched, overjoyed to see their leader again, "Caleb!"

The older ones hung back a little , settling for a high five when he prised one of his hands free from the tide of children that had suddenly in-rushed.

"You're, you're alright!" He half gasped, half cheered huge grin spread widely across his face

"Of course we are!" They beamed up delightedly at him, pleased by his response. He was just as pleased to see them.

They began explaining exactly what they'd been getting up to in a broken, rushed torrent of words;

"We've been fighting the Roboidz like you taught us!"

"Been a bit easier since you stopped our lot though!"

"Did you know there's more toaster-faces?"

"And they've got a leader!"

"Raze his name is-"

"He rules all the can-heads around here!"

"They didn't stop working."

"They're as big as the Futuregate ones."

"But nastier, they've got special ones too."

" But we're getting good at beating them!"

The happy babbling washed over him. He couldn't believe they were all together and intact, It was more than he could have hoped for since he entertained the idea that they hadn't been sent home. Since he learnt the fate of his father. If he was honest the whole concept had been knotting his stomach with guilt that he had no idea where they'd ended up. At the time he'd consoled himself with the notion that it was part of the mission, that they were a necessary sacrifice, needed to get the rest of them to the next stage. He'd hidden it well but the actual loss had stung him to the core each time.

And now, now they were here, altogether. It was too good to be true!

"How have you managed recruits?" He asked excitedly once he managed to get a word in edgeways, eying their modified uniforms, the incorporations of more armour and missing name generators "Where are you based?"

"We can't tell you that," they looked almost abashed, but followed up brightly,

"But we can show you!"

"Don't know whose listening y'see," They explained

"But, but how did you find each other?" He was still incredulous, the chances of them all arriving at the same place were millions to one!

"Oh, we had a bit of help." Their smiles widened, now grinning in anticipation.

"Help?" He was none plussed

They nodded, pointing to a patch of undergrowth. Well a patch that had suddenly been blocked by the figure of a man.

Tall, with dark hair and a thick, close cropped beard. He was dressed for battle, heavy clothes, leather and kevlar. A red neckerchief knotted tight about his neck. It marked him out as a warrior, a scarlet warning, rough and ready but his eyes, behind the hard alertness gleamed intelligence.

"Who?" Caleb turned slowly around, hardly daring to breathe.

Lexa gasped as she took stock of the man, her hand flying to her mouth. She'd been standing back from the reunion, not wanting to intrude, silently relieved that the recruits had been the owners of the wandering vocals. She hadn't noticed him till now, it was like he had morphed out of the trees. But now she saw him clear as day. He was more thickset, his complexion swarthy, weather beaten from seasons outside but the resemblance was plain for all to see.

"Caleb? Is that really you?" His voice was deeper than Caleb's, husky with seemingly repressed emotion, but it was close enough.

Caleb's brain was struggling to comprehend just who was talking to him. Could it be? After all this time? He only managed to nod dumbly in response.

"My boy!" The delight was real and heartfelt.

It was! It, He was! Real and Alive!

His father! Simeon Lansing!

Simeon stepped hesitantly towards Caleb, almost awkward in his bearing as if trying to decide how to act, then suddenly he strode forwards clapping his shoulder affectionately, "Good to see you again son!" He grinned, powerful voice booming.

"Dad." He was totally floored. Just stood there gaping for a moment. This was his father. A living, breathing parent.

His brain kicked into gear.

"DAD!" He flung his arms about his surprised father. Who quickly got into the swing of things, mirroring his beaming child.

"I've missed you meddler." He admitted quietly.

Caleb clung on, trying to ignore the sting in his eyes whist doing his best to absorb everything he could about the man, from the sound of his voice to the feel of his arms around him. It was the first time he could ever remember being hugged by a member of his birth family and he was going to make sure he knew every detail.

After a moment Simeon pulled back, still smiling as he looked over Caleb approvingly, taking in everything head gear to boot laces. "You've grown!" They both laughed, an exercise in parroting-they matched each other exactly.

As he laughed Simeon caught sight of the red-headed young woman who'd been silently watching their exchange with wide, shining eyes, he turned back to Caleb, "Who's your friend?"

Caleb looked about, momentarily lost for words, he refocused on his battle partner, his best friend who right now looked torn between crying and laughing "Oh, this is Lexa," He gesticulated excitedly, explaining, "she got us here."

"Lexa?" He seemed puzzled by the name.

"Alexandra Setanta-Grace Sir," She stepped forward saluting, "Lexa for short."

"Well Lexa," He looked her up and down approvingly, "excellent use of transmat technology , how did you secure the signal?"

"Radio waves sir, followed the broadcast and locked on." Simeon's eyes widened in surprise at the sheer ingenuity.

Caleb grinned, proud that she was with him, on his team.

"Fantastic!" Now he really sounded like his son, "Well, Caleb," He turned to young man sporting a proud smile, "you certainly know how to keep a good crew. Your recruits have been impressing me for the last four weeks."

"But how? Where have you been?" He questioned, it was the tip of the proverbial iceberg, there was so much to ask! This was his father! The word bounced around his brain like an excited juggling ball.

"They'll be time for that later," He looked up sharply eying the foliage dubiously, "not here, we've stayed still too long. Come on, we've got to get moving."

"Where to?"

"Base camp."

"It's not too far from here." Piped up the recruits, positively bubbling with excitement at the thought of fighting Roboidz with their leader, this time, their skills proven, side by side.

"Come on Caleb, we'll show you!"

He needed little encouragement.

Simeon mustered the recruits.

"Right. Move out in spread pattern delta, keep low and keep alert, we've no idea how many searchers they've got locked in here that got missed in the sweep."

The recruits reacted immediately, becoming serious separating into three groups of four they began to spread out carefully, eyes everywhere and bodies primed. Clearly he'd missed a lot, they'd graduated into full resistance fighters.

He smiled proudly as he watched them reach the edge of the clearing, all business and battle ready. They'd learnt well.

He couldn't wait to hear their story, all their stories. The quicker they made it to base the better.

As they began to move out, preparing to cover them he looked to his sides, his best friend and battle partner, Lexa on his right and a man, his father, his living, breathing parent stood on his left, both armed shoulder to shoulder with him against the enemy.

He had no idea what might lie in store for them but right now he couldn't of been happier, he had his recruits, his Lexa and now his father.

Bring on the droidz.

_**A/N:**_

_**So there we have it! That's were all the vaporized recruits ended up! Hope you liked it! Don't worry, lots more explanations will follow!**_

_**Please let me know what you thought of this one! Would love to hear any feedback!**_

_**Thank you as always to my lovely reviewers!**_

_**N.B,**_

_**In my version of events (as you may have already gathered!) I'm making the vaporizer have a real, serious role to play in the events of Futuregate pre-Lexa's arrival instead of it just being the convenient way to whittle down the kids each week-it's the same reason as to why I'm not using the Way of the Warrior game in the Warriors Path story I've got up here (btw ive finally managed to get a new category for it-Raven, 2002)-there's no real point to it other than to remove kids in the series. Changing the context to 'real life' kinda renders it obsolete.**_

_**Phew! Right! Geeky bit over! See you guys at chapter 5! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heya Guys! Im am so sorry this has taken so long in posting! RL has rather gotten in the way these last few weeks! Sorry again as this is a rather short chapter but chapter 6 is largely done-give me another week and it should be up! **_

_**As always, please let me know what you think of this one!**_

It took them over half an hour to clear the foliage. All fifteen of them were on full alert. Still, the young rebel leader and his lieutenant were deeply impressed at the conduct of the recruits. They were quick and clever, eyes missing nothing, they were the image of stealth. They pulled up close as the leaves ended. Now new danger awaited.

"This is where it gets tricky." Explained Simeon quietly, "We're going to be far more exposed now and if they've gotten themselves a heat seeker upgrade we'll be in trouble."

"Heat seeker?" Caleb could guess at the purpose, his hackles rising, hoping he was wrong.

"It's a nasty tracker they've developed-we humans give off heat while rubble and can-heads don't. It's easier for them to find us."

Lexa shuddered, "As if they didn't have enough advantages!"

"But they don't have our wits," countered Caleb.

Simeon nodded in agreement "Myself and your recruits, we've been running rings round for the last month. Isn't that right?"

"Course! We're getting good at kicking bot!" they chorused enthusiastically

"Very true, now remember your training," At once he was the serious commander once again.

They nodded, almost chanting their creed as one "Eyes forwards, eyes back, everywhere and always, hold together, stay sharp."

Well that was new. Looked like they'd taken to 2110 far better than he could have ever of imagined.

"Good. Now there's a building ahead, not 25 metres from us, we need to head for that it'll afford us good cover for our next move. Ready?"

Caleb was still astounded that it was his father, his own dad leading the group. Right now he'd follow him into a shade pit.

Lexa considered the layout, it did make the most tactical sense to head for it, but it looked dangerously unstable and she said so.

"Most likely," Simeon agreed without too much concern, "all these buildings took a beating in '67and have just been allowed to decay like forgotten shells but we won't be setting up home there, just a few minutes to plan the next move."

She knew he meant it simply, a tactical answer but part of her couldn't help hear the note of condescension. She had been a field operative for 18 years after all! Still, no point telling him that, what good was listing experience if she couldn't show it? Best prove she knew what she was talking about rather than argue. She grit her teeth, hoping she did herself and Io proud.

This was going to be a difficult journey.

"Alright then, recruits, tight formation, fast and light! Go!"

The children spread out a little, the dozen pairs of eyes focusing everywhere. The three adults were close behind, Lexa and Caleb both primed for action, Simeon following proudly, eyes half on the surroundings the other on his son.

They made to the cover of building without incident.

"So far so good." Caleb grinned.

"So far," his father agreed. They scoped the area sharply. "Now we're in some cover we need our wits about us."

"Course, can heads love to spring a shark ambush." Caleb looked over at Lexa whose face was locked and set. Evidently Lexa the warrior had set up shop. They fanned out, carefully crossing the wrecked landscape, heading deeper into the ruined city.

They were in the centre of an old courtyard housing complex when disaster struck.

"What's that noise?" Whispered one of the recruits, unable to hide the tremor of fear as the heavy thunking sounds rang uncommon in his ears. He looked back around; he was at the head of the formation of recruits, Lexa bringing up the rear. Further back it looked like Simeon had hold of Caleb, telling him something urgently.

"Don't know," replied another, "but it doesn't sound like any Roboid i've ever heard."

The dull thunking continued, getting louder. Lexa turned back suddenly aware that Caleb wasn't by her side. Just as the rumbling began.

"What's that-" The rumbling grew to full out booming, ominous looming from above.

Lexa's eyes flew skywards.

"TAKE COVER!" She hollered, "CALEB! LOOK OUT!" Lexa yelled as the buildings began to disintegrate.

An avalanche of architecture hurtled towards them, crumbling rubble set to decimate everything in its path.

Lexa leapt backwards more out of instinct than any real plan-'Away! Must get away! Undercover!' Was the only real thought process. Spying an alcove, protected by an overhang she made for it, hot on the heels of the recruits dragging the gawpers along in her wake.

She slammed into the far wall, quickly pushing the children further against it trying to shield them with her own body. She shut her eyes prayed to the stars it would be enough.

The shattering cascade smashing into the ground, threatening to shake their feet from under them. Lexa gripped tighter as the defending barrage roared around them.

Like the very foundations had turned to thunder.

Finally, after what felt like forever the awful roaring ebbed, the torrent trickling to a stream. The debris fell freely tumbling down like eager pebbles, finding swift pathways to the ruined ground. Only when the last of the dust settled did she dare turn about.

By everything in the night sky.

A wall of rubble faced them.

Narrowly missing crushing them altogether there was thankfully enough scramble room to the wrecked street beyond.

But scale of what had happened.

It was like a mountain had descended, a huge, impassable edifice of crumbling rubble.

That separated her.

"Look how close!" One of the boys marvelled.

"It's a miracle we weren't crushed." Another of the girls observed gratefully

"Lucky that balcony bit was there!" One of the younger ones grinned.

"Is everyone alright?" One of the older ones demanded, taking charge.

"Yes!" The chorus was universal on their side.

For Lexa that would normally be her first question, first and foremost and would be utterly relieved by the positive response.

As it was, right now, she couldn't of cared less other that they were all still breathing.

Right now there was only thing on her mind.

One burning question.

"CALEB!" She hollered, "CALEB! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

No response.

She felt the panic well, seizing onto her already hammering heart

"CALEB! ANSWER ME!"

Silence.

_**Oooh! Cliffhanger! Yes I am a terrible person and will leave you hanging but hopefully not for long! Thankyou to all my lovely reviewers so far! I really hope this one doesn't disappoint! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heya guys! Right, I am really sorry for the lack of updates, real life has had its grubby little hands on the reins for the last few weeks! To make up for it this is an extra long one and a solution to the cliffhanger!**_

_**Thank you all for being so wonderfully patient! Let me know what you think of this one! **_

_**I hope it's not a disappointment!**_

**Chapter 6**

The tension was unbearable as everyone on Lexa's side of the avalanche strained to hear the slightest sound through the debris. A hint that their leader had survived.

Nothing.

It was more than Lexa could take. She was about to launch herself at the rubble, intent on getting through. If that meant scrambling over the insurmountable edifice or digging a route through with her bare hands then so be it.

Something crackled.

She wheeled around, murder in her eyes at whosoever dared to threaten her or her group. The recruits actually flinched back as one. They realised with a sudden jolt that they actually had no idea who this woman was-only that she was a friend of Caleb's –normally that would be good enough, there were precious few people to quibble over in 2110 but there was something about her. The way she walked, looked. In a word, Dangerous. Whereas they knew Caleb was all about Roboidz destruction he, and now his father at least seemed to have a softer side, a sense of humour. Sure, Simeon could get cross and shout but this Lexa, she seemed to be serious all the time, hanging back when they met, her eyes alert, ready to leap into battle. She meant business.

And now they were trapped with her.

The air crackled again but this time something else got through-very, very faintly,

"L-Lexa, Lexa!"

"It's Caleb!" squeaked one of the recruits in pure relief.

"Lexa! Do you read? Come in!" His voice urgent, laced with fear.

But where? Of course! The watch radio Caleb built. She snatched her wrist up to her face as the children began to clamour around her to hear.

"Caleb! Caleb! Are you alright?" She demanded immediately.

"Yes!"

She felt her knees weaken in relief, "We're fine, pulled back out of the way. What about you? The recruits?"

"Yes! All intact!"

"Excellent!" Caleb let out the breath he'd been holding. Thank the stars.

"Where are you?" She asked, hoping for a route to tread her back to him.

"Far side of the complex, but there's no way through. We'll be fine though, Dad knows another route."

"But-"

"Lexa," Simeon's voice commanded over the airwaves, "We can't waste anymore time here, we can meet you back at base camp." He clipped curtly, then turned his attention, "Recruits,"

They snapped to attention,

"Yes sir?"

"Take Lexa back on the Kelpie path, we'll be with you as soon as we can."

"No problem." They replied, eager to get going now they knew all was well, "See you safer Caleb."

"Take care recruits, look after each other; you don't need me to say this is all about teamwork. Stay sharp. And Lexa," He dropped his voice so that she had to press the watch to her ear to hear him, "I don't need to say this either but be careful."

"You too."

"And look after my recruits."

"You know I will."

"I know." The pause there spoke enough for the both of them, "Right," He cleared his throat quickly, "See you at base. Over and out."

With that reluctant, business-like farewell Lexa realised the severity of the situation. She was out, exposed in hostile territory with a dozen recruits. Recruits that were barely more than younglings. And she was without Caleb. Her ribs began to ache.

'Oh man up Lexa!' She ordered herself sternly, 'you've got a mission to be getting on with so get on with it!'

"Right recruits," She barked aloud, "you heard them, we're to meet back at base camp so let's get moving, stay sharp and lead the way."

The recruits couldn't ignore the command, but they were still quite wary of Lexa, she seemed to care a great deal about Caleb so she must be trustworthy if a bit scary. And she did her best to keep them undercover during the building fall. She'd just have to prove herself. Plus, they wanted to know what the battered satellite dish-alike that was clipped to her shoulder did.

Deciding as one the tallest nodded.

"Let's go"

Keeping low and moving quickly they swiftly began to pick a pathway through the devastated city.

In all of Io's travel's she'd never seem such evidence of the Roboidz drive to destroy everything of humanity's existence.

Even for her, a veteran of the Roboidz world it was harrowing. Every ruin told a story, held a tragedy.

So many people.

So much death.

She glanced around at her young comrades. There. There it was. Their resilience was only so deep, deep enough granted for most situations here, impressive for those not born to this dystopia, but still, it had its limits.

Every so often she could see the damage in them, the haunted looks that flashed across them, glimpsed momentarily before being resolutely swallowed up once more. Brave. Brave children.

She redoubled her efforts to look everywhere at once. The promise she made to Caleb ringing in her ears. She'd keep them safe. The path led them south west , creeping carefully through the old debris it felt like they'd been going for hours.

"We're getting close," whispered one of the recruits, "just a quick bolt through this track and the access is hidden on the other side."

Lexa didn't like it. Not one bit.

"But this is a gully. Far too dangerous," she pointed out.

"Of course it is! Have you seen the world lately?" Came the sharp retort.

Lexa decided to ignore the insult, biting her words she insisted, "No, I don't mean that, it's unnecessary risk, there must be another way around." There had to be, the trackway was a narrow path fenced in by the rubble of several huge buildings. No way up.

"No, not for miles, this is the Kelpie route, the one Simeon told us to use, we've been here before with him, so long as we're quick and quiet we're fine." They whispered insistently.

The conviction on the recruits' face was convincing. But Lexa had long, bitter field experience, 18 years of it and that pathway had 'ambush central' written all over it.

"The second we're in there and a patrol is nearby we'll be vector paste." Lexa pointed out.

"Maybe we should do what-" One of the younger ones piped up nervously,

"No, this was Simeon's order," The elder one countered, "plus, you know there's no other way round to this access, do you really want to trek back to find Boggart's run?"

The recruit looked unsure, it was miles back around, their paths had to be spread apart to avoid detection,

"Plus, if we re-route Caleb and Simeon will be back WAY before us."

That seemed to clinch it.

The look of resolve hardened the recruits' faces.

Lexa sighed inwardly, she had no idea of the geography of the area and it was clear the recruits were not about to follow her to find another way. Gritting her teeth at the promise she made to look after them she nodded.

"Alright then, lead the way." She agreed resignedly

They snapped into action, "You two, take point, we want this fast and smooth. Ready? Go!"

Lexa took the rear, convinced a battalion was about to materialise out of thin air, she began to silently hand crank.

Their progress was quick, light feet made easy work of the trek.

Till the pair on point froze in horror, a red glint catching Lexa's eye as she processed what she was looking at.

A patrol. A Wardroidz patrol. Materialised out of thin air.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Caleb and Simeon climbed their way free from the perilous cascade.

That had been a close one, Caleb and his father had realised at the same time about the impending danger, grabbing each other they pulled back to the far fall, sheltering under an alcove.

Once he convinced Simeon that it was safe enough to try and contact Lexa via the radio he was relieved beyond words to find that she and his recruits were safe and sound. Now he knew they were all in one piece and set to meet them at base camp they could focus on their own route to safety.

Once free of the potentially entombing avalanche Simeon had wheeled about, a look of steely determination hardening his face, as he lunged for his son.

Caleb almost flinched but the hands that descended on him were gentle, concerned. His father was checking him over. It was surprising but actually felt nice, having someone other than Lexa be this concerned about him.

Well, he re-considered, of course Cybele cared, and got concerned but she couldn't actually DO anything about it physically. His poor mother. Looking at his father's focused expression whilst he double checked him, Caleb bit his lip, wanting desperately to tell him all about Cybele, Laura, that she was still alive.

But a promise was a promise.

He'd have to wait.

However, it was an added bonus that Simeon seemed to take Caleb's cybernetics in his stride.

He hadn't commented once, or even looked at him oddly. Asking no questions he just smiled in relief having confirmed that Caleb was, in fact, intact. He patted his boy's head gear affectionately.

"Right, son. Let's get moving."

They tracked a careful path through the wrecked city, keeping low, moving fast, shoulder to shoulder. They may be in hostile territory but Caleb, right now, couldn't have been happier.

As they travelled he watched his father with awe-filled eyes, he was a real resistance warrior, the way he moved, how he tried to watch out for everything.

It made Caleb proud to be related to him.

After a while they began skirting out towards the edges of the main city.

This was odd; he'd been keeping a basic track of where Lexa and the recruits were using the recorded resonance in his hardware. Like a crude sonar he had a rough idea of where they were from him, a handy trick he'd picked up back on Futuregate with the first wave of recruits, the uses of which seemed all the more apparent in this barren wasteland.

They told him something important.

"Why are we going this way?" He asked, confused, "Lexa and the recruits are heading the other way-surely the base is back westwards now?"

"Caleb," Simeon began, sounding ever-so-slightly exasperated, "there are many entrances to the base, makes it harder for the Roboidz to find us. We are heading that way but not directly-the centre is crawling with droidz that I think neither of us are keen to meet."

"Good Point." Caleb agreed, however, "How much further do we have to go though? I thought you said it wasn't far."

"The recruits said it wasn't far," his father reminded him, "youthful enthusiasm shaves miles off journeys."

"Oh." Rubbish. The quicker he got to base the quicker they could get on with this new mission. And he could see the recruits, and Lexa, again. "So," He pressed, "much further?"

Simeon sighed, "Yes, I'm afraid it's quite a way. But we'll make it there, now let's focus on moving, they'll be time for talk later."

Caleb stung at the chide. Of course he should know better. They were on mission after all! 'Finish the task at hand Caleb!' he told himself firmly, 'focus on one thing at a time.' Of course his dad knew where they were going. He'd been out here for, for, for however long it was.

He would know all the safest tracks.

Matching his father they began, again, to scope and stalk their way across the landscape.

Not for the first time he was grateful for all the sneaking experience he gathered on Futuregate.

Hours seemed to crawl by, light faded.

Suddenly Caleb realised he was outside, for the first time since he could remember he was outside, on land, under the endless blanket of sky.

Wow, even devastated the world was a big place, stretching out for as far as the eye could see. Much bigger than the five container ships he called home.

He felt so small.

Lost even.

Thank the stars he had his father with him. He didn't like to think how it would feel if he was on his own out here.

'Keep focusing Caleb!' He ordered himself, 'now is not the time for that!'

He gritted his teeth, vowing to keep his wits about him, the recruits needed him and he wasn't about to let his father down.

Which is exactly when he heard the cry.

A high, thin, wail. Sounding impossibly young.

Caleb stopped dead.

Straining to hear it again, he froze, concentrating with all his might, hand pressed into his head gear, trying to focus on the source, work out where it was coming from.

Simeon noticed he'd stopped, turning to check where his son had gotten to he caught sight of the young man, face screwed up, clutching the metal plate on his head.

"Caleb? Caleb!" Simeon darted back to his boy, white with fear. "What is it? What's the matter? Are you hurt? Answer me!"

Caleb snapped out of it.

"I heard something."

"Heard something?" Simeon's eyes were everywhere, "Where? When?"

"Just," He shut his eyes to concentrate "listen, there! A tiny wail, I can hear it! It's close by! Let's go!"

Caleb made to leap into action, ploughing headlong to the source of sound,

Simeon almost literally collared him, "Caleb Andrew Rutger Lansing-Gant!" Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Caleb pulled up short, shocked, he had others names? 'Not the point right now Caleb!' he told himself, aloud he gasped, "What? To find them of course! It sounds like a someone, a young someone."

"What are you talking about?"

"The wail, the cry! Listen it's-,"

"Caleb I don't hear any-,"

There it was, clear as anything, carried swift on the breeze.

"Listen! There! That's it! I have to go, they're in trouble!" He insisted

"You don't know that, it could be a trick!" His father countered.

"It's not, the Roboidz don't know how to sound human, they don't even have vocal circuits!" He'd been over this before! Why were both parent's convinced of this? The only Roboid who every talked couldn't of sounded more metallic if it'd tried.

"Not on Futuregate maybe," Simeon pursued, "but what about here, have you even considered the possibility that they could have adapted?"

Lexa's words came back to haunt him. He shook them off defiantly, "Roboidz don't change, they just destroy, over and over until everything is dead or ruined. They are just out to control the world."

"You don't know that." Simeon was steadfast, a physical barrier against Caleb's intent.

"And you don't know that's not someone who needs help!" Yes it was dangerous, a risk but he couldn't just ignore it.

"Caleb, that's not your problem right now, right now we have to get back to base." Simeon insisted keeping his voice firm and low-hardly above a whisper.

"We can't just leave them, they're not far," he shut his eyes briefly, concentrating on triangulation, "got it! They're only about 200 metres that way," He pointed over a rubble rise.

Simeon stiffened, "it's not your responsibility." He stated with an air of finality

"Not my responsibility?" He was astounded, "of course it is! I'm the leader of the resistance! And that sounds human-it could be a recruit!"

"You're only leader on Futuregate, here the world is far bigger and more hostile than you can imagine. You're going to have to learn when risks are acceptable to take and when they're not."

Simeon was being deadly serious and he really didn't want to have an argument with his father, they had only been reunited a few hours ago for circuit breaking sake! But he could make it. He KNEW he could, it wasn't far and he had a duty to gather more recruits didn't he? He WAS the hero after all.

He could make it.

Caleb looked directly at his agitated father, "I'll be back in five."

With that he bolted over the dereliction.

Leaving a furious Simeon in his wake.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Oh. Spanner. Hacked. Ratchets.

They were utterly fried.

Unless.

She looked left and right. Through the narrow gully Lexa could see the converging horde of scarlet droidz.

She had about three and a half seconds.

"Listen to me. All of you, right now."

Frightened eyes all turned to her.

"When I say, make as much noise as humanly possible then drop to the floor like Newton himself just stomped on you."

"But-"

"NO!" Her voice cut over them like a whipcrack, "No time, this or nothing."

"You're insane!"

"Quite possibly but I don't hear any better plans." She stared at them all as if daring one of them to challenge her, "3,2,1," They looked dubious, "Now!"

The recruits, in the face of Lexa's malachite glare and without a better plan, did exactly what she said.

And it worked like a charm.

The instant the recruits opened their mouths and waved their arms the Roboidz opened fire. The children hit the deck as the beams lanced over them.

As Lexa dropped to her knees, pointing her EMP skywards, yanking loose the dish panels leaving only the emitter exposed.

"EAT THIS!" She released the largest charge she'd ever cranked, pitching forwards, arms over the recruits she could reach as she dived for cover.

It had exactly the effect she was hoping for.

The vector beams streaked harmlessly over the prone recruits, instead slamming into the opposite patrols in a barrage of sparking finality.

Those that weren't mown down outright in the onslaught had either powered down from the EMP wave or were busy going haywire.

'Well', she thought, 'extending the range had been a good move then.'

The recruits were staggered, attempting to process what had just happened. They risked a cautious look about them. Mechanical devastation met their eyes. Wow, so THAT's what the dish did. Cool.

A metallic scream ripped through their shell shock. Right. Job to be getting on with. Roboidz were still at large but now they had the upper hand.

The eldest of them recovered themselves, shaking off the horror of the last minute or so admirably, ignoring, for the moment, the terrible knowledge that they had just ordered their friends into a death alley.

"Come on! Quickly!, into patrol groups, Vikings with me Celts to the other side, engage and disable. GO!"

Lexa barely had time to draw breath before they bolted off on business. And what business, they dealt with maddened droidz like pro's, Like they'd been in the field for far longer than a month, a week even, in some cases.

Wow. Caleb really did pick the best-and THESE were the ones he lost along way?

She watched them with growing admiration, the hardheaded foolishness of earlier dimming in her memory as they showed how well they worked together, a well oiled machine, a team to count on.

Once they realised following orders blindly wasn't always the best way, that instinct and initiative were equally viable, well, she wouldn't want to be a Roboid near them. These kids, these young human rebels were dispatching without quarter.

Working with deadly coordination the recruits unleashed their own brand of weaponry, ramshackled and improvised but nonetheless effective. One on each side had some kind of water cannon that was soaking and short circuiting it touched , one had a harpoon gun of some kind and another was making do with a simple bow and arrow. A simple steel bow and arrow whose shafts were playing havoc with the internals of the droidz they pierced, frying everything it came into contact with.

It didn't take long to finish of the last of the sparking droidz.

The recruits stood back to admire their handiwork, breathless but pleased , eyes shining with success.

Lexa brought the group to join those who'd destroyed the Wardroidz that had blocked their forward path.

"Well done," Fierce approval burned in her eyes, "you lot make an excellent unit"

The eldest turned to face her, smile fading, "We wouldn't have gotten that far without you." They admitted quietly.

"No," Lexa agreed simply. The young figure practically wilted in front of her. She placed a hand on their shoulder, "you were following orders, that's commendable , you've just got to learn when to be adaptable and when to take advice. This is a good lesson, we've lived and learnt. So come on, time to get back to base. The fourteen year old, heartened, nodded eagerly.

The children grinned to each other with pride , they'd live to fight another day .

Turning westwards, facing the setting sun, they scoped the last few paces home.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

He knew the cries were coming from around here, he was close, very close. He could see well enough in the dark but maybe a little extra illumination wouldn't go amiss. He flickered on his small torch, shining it carefully over the rubbish. He gasped in surprise as a frightened wailing leaked from the debris. He picked out a pair of wide eyes shining back at him in the gloom.

"Hello?" The scared whimpering started up again. "Hey it's alright, I won't hurt you but there's Roboidz about- we have to get moving so come out." With a squeak and a shuffle a little creature climbed out from where it had been hiding.

Caleb was stunned.

He'd never seen anything so small. Had he the time he'd have marvelled at the sight, a tiny human, a girl by the looks of it given the length of the straight black hair. It was the way it seemed going by his recruits, Lexa and his dad-boys had short hair girls had long hair, at least, he considered Lexa's ruby curls, longer than boys.

As it was they had to move out fast. He took another look at the little dot and did some swift calculations. She'd never keep up with him on those tiny legs. Deciding quickly he lunged for her, scooping her up like she was made of air and tucked her under one arm. He began running back the way he'd come.

She burst into noisy tears.

Caleb nearly dropped her in shock. How could something so tiny make so much sudden noise? He spied a partially standing wall. He leapt for it, ducking down for the cover.

Now he had a little protection he could see why she was being so dangerously loud. Unless...panic suddenly tore through him, "What's the matter? You hit?" He looked her over seriously. No, he released the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

She was fine.

So why with all the attention grabbing noise?

"We've got to work on your stealth training. Be quiet!" he ordered.

She howled harder.

He had no idea what to do. She was bound to be drawing serious attention to them. New panic began screaming through him. As a last ditch attempt he flipped her upside down checking her back for an off-switch. No such luck.

She started to scream.

He righted her instantly, holding her at arms length, like he'd just been handed a canister of Nitro.

Caleb had absolutely no idea what to do with her. Give him Roboidz, battles, schematics but this? How on earth was he supposed to know what to do?

Except, as he looked over her little anguished face once more some sort of instinct stirred deep in his gut, a kind of primal setting switch got flicked. He knew. Somehow, subconsciously, he knew.

He brought her up to his chest, awkwardly at first but quickly found himself cuddling her close as a stream of reassuring platitudes fell from his lips.

Tiny hands pawed at his hoodie as her sobs ebbed.

His human hand touched her cheek. She was cold he realised and more than a little scared, lost in the dark, probably wanting her parents when some stranger plucks her up and runs off with her. All in all, if he were in her situation he'd mostly likely cry too. He rubbed a comforting hand up and down her back as he considered. He was the adult here and he'd get her home safe wherever home or safe was.

"Right then, I best be getting you back to where you belong." He looked about in gloom, it all looked the same, he turned back to her, "I don't suppose you know the way?"

Her crying had subsided a while ago, the offer of warmth and a friendly tone were enough to satisfy her for the moment. She smiled a sunny, sparsely-toothed smile, deciding he was a friend she raised a hand to bat at his nose.

"No?" He found himself returning her grin nevertheless, "Well, at least you've decided to join the mission." He noted approvingly, "It's a very important stealth one so we have to be very, very quiet, like this." He went utterly silent.

She pursed her lips together, copying him, staring up solemnly.

"Good girl," he whispered, "Now I don't have any spare protective recruit gear for you so I think it's safest if you stay close to me." Quickly shifting her to one arm he unzipped his hoodie, manoeuvring her against his t-shirt. Closing it up he zipped and buckled his jacket closed too. Just to be on the safe side. Tiny fists burrowed into the material of his top and clung on. She learnt fast.

Had the situation not been so serious it would have been funny, the sight of Caleb racing back over the city ruins with a bulging jacket that was sporting a mop of dark hair . As it was, he wrapped his cybernetic arm about the tiny girl, holding her close to him, using his human hand to protect her head and ran..

Caleb ducked and weaved his way over the rubble, the years spent on Futuregate making the task of nimble foot picking light and easy. Within a few short moments he rejoined his father, who was looking furious.

"Found it! It was a tiny human!" He smiled down at the big brown eyes.

"Caleb," There was something in Simeon's voice that made him snap his head up to attention, "I can't believe you'd be so stupid as to risk yourself like that." His voice was almost metallic in its harshness.

"Stupid?" He looked bewildered, "But, but it was a child, I couldn't leave her!"

"Caleb, you can't risk yourself for some tiny snot-nosed brat that shouldn't be out here in the first place."

Caleb was stunned and clutched the little one closer to him protectively as his anger flared. He didn't know a lot about kids especially toddling ones but it was basic instinct. Humans had to protect their own! It wasn't as if they were in vast supply. Something he was going to make abundantly clear.

"Humans are pretty scarce in case you hadn't noticed. I couldn't just let a young one get squashed by a marauding droid."

"That's not your responsibility! I keep telling you."

"Of course it is! It's the responsibility of everyone who's a member of the human race! Everyone alive is a member of the resistance! No matter how old. It's our united mission to over throw the Can-Heads for good!"

"But Caleb,"

"No! You can't abandon people! No matter how useless they may seem. She'll grow up and be as good as Lexa!"

Simeon still looked angry, moving to argue again, Caleb was having none of it.

"What if it was me?" He demanded.

"What?"

"You heard me! What if it had been me lost out there? Me when I was her age. Would you have abandoned me?"

"No of course not! That's different."

"How? How is that different?"

"She's not yours!"

"Not my what?"

"Not your child."

"But she's human. She's part of the race, that's all that matters.

The conviction, that belief burning in his eyes, softened the older man.

"No wonder you're the hope for the future. You still have it.

"Have what?"

"Hope." He stated simply, "Hope for the future, for better times, for victory. You've not been hardened by it, by the war. You're right, these toddlers ARE tomorrow's resistance." He extended a stiff arm to pat her head gently, looking at her as if for the first time "But I've seen so much death it just becomes expected."

Caleb's eyes filled with horror, such terrible words. This was what the Roboidz had done to his father! Made him that uncaring that he would have left this little to die out here! Well he would see about that. His dad was right, he, Caleb, DID have hope still, and not only hope, oh no, that was just the start, he had the belief, the total conviction that they would succeed, they'd beat them.

They'd set the world to rights.

He'd make sure no one was written off again.

"Right then," Simeon smiled, "time to get back to base, it's past this one's bed time." Confused Caleb followed his father's line of sight, then he smiled.

The little one in question had paid no attention to the previous argument, like all very tiny children she was concerned only with the immediate and right now her immediate was the solid warmth of Caleb's chest that she was encased against, wrapped in thick, soft cloth surrounded by the scent of leather. In other words, finally found, comforted and secure she was fast asleep.

Simeon clasped Caleb's shoulder and turned westwards, eyes everywhere, the little one tucked up close. They headed for home.

_**A/N:**_

_**Thanks again to everyone for sticking with this story and with me! I really, really appreciate all your support and reviews. I can't promise the updates will be regular but this story WILL be finished. That I do promise hand on heart!**_

_**Let me know what you think of this offering!**_

_**Thanks again! **_

'_**Tweaks :D x **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Heya Guys! Here it is! Chapter 7! Finally.**_

_**I can't apologise enough for the lack of frequency in the updates, real life and an expansion of the plot have put paid to my organisation and general ability to post anything quickly. Thank you so much to those of you who are being patient enough to still be reading this. Once again I promise that this WILL be finished eventually and not abandoned. Ever. **_

_**Right then, enough of my whining! Onwards with the chapter-I hope it was worth the wait, please let me know what you think!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"There, it's up ahead." The recruit explained eagerly.

Lexa narrowed her eyes, she couldn't see anything, nothing at all, except, wait, there. Field trained eyes picked out the well camouflaged hatchway , half buried under a crumbling building. It was the perfect cover. With well practiced stealth they were in and out of sight within a few heart beats.

Dark and cool, the dim passageway instantly made Lexa feel more at home. Far better than the exposed trackway at any rate. This was better, safer with far more cover she felt far more protected.

Or confined should they meet a patrol.

They made their way down in the semi gloom, the children's footsteps confident reassuring as to their pathway.

After a while the rubble became grating, rusted and broken but grating all the same.

"Where are we?"

"One of the old underground stations" came the reply "The network is mostly intact so it's the best place to shelter."

"Plus we can strike out at almost any point in the city!" one voice added with enthusiasm.

The further they got more evidence of life before appeared, a lot of half burned or torn images, scraps of paper cast about carelessly like forgotten ideas. The writing was in characters she didn't recognise, they were different from the Chinese she learnt but some of the symbols were the same.

The familiar red backgrounds one with the swirly white writing, 'coke' something and another with a big yellow M. It must have been a popular colour.

'I wonder why?' she thought, 'were they dangerous things?' Red was always a dangerous colour. War Droidz. Blood.

She considered a moment then nearly face palmed herself. She was so incredibly rusted! Here she was moving with people from that very time! They'd know exactly what they meant! She touched the shoulder of the nearest recruit, the smallest one as it happened. The girl swung about startled, realising it was Lexa she relaxed,

"What is it?" She whispered, half afraid Lexa was about to point out some hitherto unknown danger.

"What do those mean?" Asked the red headed resistance fighter, pointing at the fragments from another time.

"Oh," replied the recruit breathing a huge sigh of relief, "they're just junk food ad's."

Lexa looked confused, "Ad's?"

"Advertisements," another supplied, "things to get your attention."

"Greasy food and fizzy" drinks, the first girl elaborated, "no good for you but tastes amazing!"

"Oh"

"The M is for McDonalds, they do," she checked herself, "did, food like burgers and chips and milkshakes, stuff like that."

"What's a burger? 'Cause it sounds disgusting."

The girl looked incredulous for a moment, then explained, "well its basically two halves of a bread bun with a disc of minced meat and salad in the middle."

"Actually, she considered, "it does sound pretty disgusting."

"What about coke? I thought it was some kind of fuel for fire."

"No, this stuff is a fizzy drink full of sugar and caffeine. It's designed to give you a sharp boost of energy if needed it quickly."

"Sounds useful."

"Yeah it would be useful here and it really does taste good.

"Pepsi's better,"

"No it's not"

"Yes it-"

The contradictions were cut short with a hiss, "quiet, we're getting close."

Up ahead, mostly concealed stood a rusty door, bolted into the reinforced concrete, looking like it had gotten lost on the way to a submarine construction.

The first one to it rapped hard and precisely, four knocks in quick succession followed by the word "Cerberus"

'Good choice' thought Lexa.

The door opened slowly, making them file in carefully, singly lined. Once through Lexa looked about immediately, half to check her surroundings, half to see if Caleb had also made it back. No Such Luck. But seriously? When did she get this wimpy? She could last fine on her own! The fact that she'd barely spent 30mins away from his side in a week was besides the point.

A few people began to appear, older than the recruits, adults.

These were the contemporary resistance.

The homegrown rebels of 2110.

By the stars she'd missed them.

The sight of her own.

It had been so very, very long.

A sharp pain seized in her throat and tickled at her nose as she fought to re gain her composure.

There were just no words.

The children rushed past her, missing Lexa's sudden stillness, they were pleased to be home and see familiar faces but they too were looking for their original leader.

They too were disappointed.

However, they were back, they'd survived another mission. Good Day.

A huge man stepped out in front of them, easily seven feet tall, his skin midnight on a moonless eve. Like a living shadow. He smiled, white teeth almost luminous he made to speak as the children were already bee-lining for him, faces splitting into wide grins.

"Report!"

The harsh cry cut through the almost reunion snapping everyone back to attention.

An old man, stern and collected, long grey hair tied back neatly as his trimmed beard framed an unsmiling mouth. He strode forwards, stepping in front of the man mountain.

Lexa saluted immediately.

The eldest recruit stepped forwards, placing their hand on their chest they bowed deeply .

"Arashimo-san we have returned from the rendezvous successfully."

"I am see that Cap," The man, Arashimo, looked over them quickly, Lexa catching his expression soften for a moment as he counted them all returned, then snapped back to business "but what happened? You have been gone for hours and where's Flux and his Son? The one you were meant to escort? And this? Who is this?"

He cast a serious eye over Lexa, "Where did you come from? There's no other cells in this vicinity, not even on the whole island."

Lexa began to speak but was over ridden by the excited recruits,

"This is Lexa,"

"She came with Caleb,"

"The one who,"

"from Futuregate."

"And she saved-,"

"She what?" He tried to cut over the garbled explanations, sifting out the important information.

Lexa cut in at this point, also bowing deeply, "I assisted with the mission sir, we were ambushed on the Kelpie path."

"The Kelpie path? What the hell were you doing on there? Flux knows it was getting dicey!" One of the other men exclaimed, aghast.

Arashimo waved him quiet, "Continue."

The recruits reverting again to excited children, recounted what happened, all the way till "So she saved us" came the emphatic conclusion.

Arashimo nodded eyeing Lexa with approval, "It seems you're going to fit in well here, we need more around here who can keep their heads."

"Thank you sir," She bowed in gratitude, "although the recruits did an excellent job in dispatching them. I've never seen weaponry like it." And she was itching to take a better look, so would Caleb she reckoned, he loved tinkering with bits and pieces when he got the chance. Especially new bits and pieces.

"We have a dedicated team here but there will be time for exhibition later. Now we must concentrate on our members still in the field."

Which was exactly when an ear splitting shriek shattered the focus of the room.

"What the-?"

Pounding feet thundered towards them, Lexa began backing up, priming as she went. The shrieks got louder till she was convinced a real, live, Banshee was about to leap into the room. So close now they could actually make out what was being said, or rather, screamed, one word, over and over again,

"MIKOMI!"

"Oh no! It's Izzy!" one of the children gasped.

"Izzy?" Lexa was totally lost, half expecting it to be some sort of guard monster.

"Izumi" supplied another resistance member looking worried, "and by the sounds of it..."

A distraught figure burst into the room erasing any previous thoughts. Wild eyed and desperate she began hunting frantically.

For a moment everyone was speechless, too stunned to react till one of the recruits rushed over, "Izzy! Izzy! What's the matter?"

The woman whirled about with the speed of a cobra, seizing the girl in a vice-like grip, screaming point blank into the child's face,

"MIKOMI! SHE'S GONE! I CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE!" She was shaking the young recruit so violently Lexa feared for her very bones.

She ran over, drawing the manic woman's attention, freeing the girl before she got too damaged. By this point the rest of the resistance rallied about her drowning out Lexa's own questions.

Several others burst in behind them, more men and women which only added to the chaos.

"When did you last see her?"

"Where were you?"

"Grab the schematics!"

"NO NO NO! SHE'S OUTSIDE! SHE MUST BE! I'VE SERCHED EVERYWHERE! THERE'S NOWHERE ELSE! I HAVE TO FIND HER!"

The frantic woman began struggling towards the door, held only by the grim determination of the others.

"No! It's too dangerous now," Barked Arashimo, attempting to regain control of the situation, he continued more softly, trying to reason with the panicking young woman, "we're at nightfall, the seekers will be out in full force after the patrol's destruction."

"Too dangerous for you maybe, but I HAVE to go! She's mine, She needs ME!" Izzy shrieked still fighting tooth and nail to reach the door, only the strong arms of the shadow keeping her in the base at all.

Suddenly Lexa realised what was missing.

She looked at the woman straight in the eye, "it's alright, I'll go with you."

"No one is going anywhere." Ordered Arashimo.

Lexa turned to face him square on, he spoke sensibly but it was pointless, "With respect sir, no power on this earth is going to stop her, better she go accompanied and I'm not part of your cell, I can be risked."

Arashimo raised his eyebrows at her determination as she was already turning back to the stricken Izzy, all business now, eyes burning with intent,

"We'll go, together. But we need some tech first, a scanner, a heat sensitive scanner- it's the quickest way to find her okay?"

Reluctantly the woman stopped straining for the door and nodded, unable to argue the cool logic of the crimson girl, however.

"And just where are you planning on getting a heat seeker?" One of them challenged, eyeing Lexa dubiously.

"Not planning, certain of. I have one, here," She pulled out the professor, "This will find Mikomi" (She left off the 'if she is to be found ' part-like that would help matters)

The huge shadow whistled impressed.

Arashimo however was all business,

"You're brave but foolish girl, there should be more of you if you don't know the terrain."

"We'll go!" Chorused the recruits, eager to help.

"No," He cut them off, "more experience is needed, you have done very little night work, Gil, Val, T," He nodded to three of older figures in the room, "go with them."

The three members named stepped forwards, one, the shadow man the others, man and woman both tall and blonde, well built , all three looking like warriors of legend.

"We'll find her Izzy," they assured the panicked mother.

It took the adults a few moments to tool up, As one they made for the outer door just as someone knocked four times.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Caleb had never moved so carefully in all his remembered days, yes he could still be quick but he was deeply aware that he currently had a little life attached to him. Had he of been any less focused he'd have probably hyperventilated at the sheer responsibility.

Turns out saving the world was quite easy to be charged with when you hadn't actually seen all that much of it. This however, being charged with one tiny life and its entire immediacy? Well, it didn't half make you re-think things. Nice way to alleviate the pressure. Well Done Caleb.

Simeon stayed level with him constantly scoping out the area, whilst Caleb kept one eye on his path and the other on the tiny one.

They were making good time.

Best of all, every so often he caught Simeon looking at him with approval in his eyes. Well, turns out standing his ground and arguing with his dad actually worked out well. He didn't know what he'd of done if Simeon didn't want anything to do with him anymore for defying him.

He shuddered.

Not now Caleb. Focus!

Simeon led them over to a remote heap of rubble, looking for all the world like the bombed out wreckage of a building.

However, looks could be deceiving.

Hidden by the debris lay a hatchway so well concealed it took even Caleb's sharp eyes minute or two to spot.

After moment checking the coast was clear they nodded to each other. He crept inside closely followed by his vigilant father.

Safely inside it took Caleb a second to adjust to the darkness, having enhanced night vision was a serious advantage at times like this. Not that he made it public knowledge he could see in the dark. Sometimes it was just nice to have an edge.

Plus, seeing in the dark wasn't all what it was cracked up to be, it meant you could see the things that you really wished had stayed hidden.

And stayed out of your nightmares.

'Come on Caleb!' he ordered himself mentally, 'you've got a mission to be getting on with! Stop fussing and wimping-you're better than this!'

'_Are you sure?'_

'Of course I am! Your enhancements make you stronger to handle anything!'

'_Really?'_

'Yes, trust me on this.'

'_Alright, then use those enhancements of yours and get back to the mission.'_

Really, REALLY had to stop talking to himself-his head was getting rather crowded.

Caleb stayed close to his father, half following and half looking out for their pathway, subconsciously holding the tiny girl closer as he ducked the crumbling concrete and stepped carefully on the rusting grates.

"Dad, where are we?"

"What?"

"Where is this base? Did the resistance build these tunnels?

"These tunnels?

"Yeah, because it must have taken them ages!

"No, no these were from before, long before the Roboid Resistance."

"Then what?"

"My God son," Simeon turned to face him, horror in his eyes.

"What? What is it?" He couldn't help the fear that crept, ever so slightly into his voice.

"The cryo-sleep really did take your memory didn't it? I was so afraid this would be the result. You can't even remember what underground rail stations are." There was a pause, then he added almost inaudibly, "you used to be fascinated with them when you were a little boy, could tell me all the facts and figures of every capital city's network across the world." He finished quietly, eyes moist.

This was news to him,

"I-I was? I-I-could?" Wow, Caleb felt crushed, there was such disappointment in Simeon's voice, desperate to make up for it he added,

"Well, yes, there is a lot I can't remember from before (biggest understatement of the century) but I've been reading and learning, trying to catch up. Lexa's been a big help." He explained hoping to ease the situation, because, he'd tried, by the stars they'd both tried, probably too hard in some cases.

"But what about me? And your mother? You remembered us surely?" Now Simeon looked almost desperate.

Caleb bit his lip, unsure of what to say. He really didn't want to upset his father anymore than he already was.

After a moment, Simeon turned staring directly into his son's stricken face. Seeing the truth in his eyes.

"Oh Caleb." The older man pulled his head in closely to him, mindful to avoid the sleeping toddler, his pressed his forehead against his son's.

"How much?"

"Nothing Dad. Nothing at all." Caleb managed to choke out, full of shame and humiliation that he couldn't recall the man in front of him, the man that for assurances could be a stranger for all he knew. His own father was a total blank for him.

And it was breaking both their hearts.

"Then how did you know it was me in the clearing?" Simeon asked seriously, looking for method, planning in Caleb's actions.

"What, aside from the staggeringly handsome resemblance?" It was definitely time to lighten the mood. He was not about to risk rusting in front of his father right now. Later maybe when they knew what they were doing, when they had their proper mission set out and finished.

"Yes," chuckled the older man, "aside from that."

"I raided the Futuregate archive, looked up your file."

"So that's all you know of me? Academic history and basic biography?"

"It was the best I could do." He dropped his head unable to hide the shame, devastated to admit he couldn't remember a thing.

"I'm sure it was," He placed his hand on Caleb's shoulder, "but now you can learn from the genuine article, not everything you read is accurate, when this war is over, we'll have some catching up to do."

Caleb's head snapped up, beaming once again, "Brilliant!"

"Right then, now we established the basic's let's get back, it's just down here."

Within a few dark minutes they were facing a solid looking door, "Time to meet the rest of the force," Caleb grinned as Simeon strode up to it and rapped hard and imperiously, four harsh raps.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Cerberus"

The door swung open, revealing two dark figures.

The whole room hushed.

Lexa could hear her own heart hammering in her chest, the hope it betrayed with every beat.

They stepped out into the light.

Two men, one older, one younger, both looking far too alike.

The younger one stepped forwards sporting an odd bulge at his chest.

"Hello"

It broke the spell.

"CALEB!"

Lexa was surprised to find the joyful cry didn't come from her own lips. Instead the recruits darted forwards as one, gleefully, more than a little relieved to see their leader again, intact and smiling.

2110 outside of Futuregate was more dangerous than they reckoned even Caleb would have imagined.

They rushed him, intent on surrounding him in a hail of high-fives however he stepped back, arm outstretched, hand held up defensively.

"Whoa there, nice to see you too recruits but I need a bit of room for a sec." They skidded to a halt, confused, catching sight of his bulging jacket for the first time.

"Caleb, what?" then began,

"I found something out in the city," He started to explain, "I don't suppose anyone knows who this belongs to?"

With infinite care he undid his jacket, unzipping his hoodie he drew out the bundle like it was the most precious of treasures.

She stirred, grumbling as she was taken out of her comfortable warmth, turned around instead to face the crowd of silent onlookers.

The sleepy toddler mumbled, settling back against her rescuer intent on getting on with her hard earned nap.

It was not to be.

"MIKOMI!"

Izzy thundered towards Caleb like a woman possessed, the children scattering left right and centre to get out of her way.

Caleb had never been more terrified in his life (which was saying something) He actually stepped backwards, tightening his grip on the child, backing straight into the solid form of Simeon with what looked like a harpy charging him head on.

The wild woman's arms were outstretched.

She plucked the little girl from his arms with whirlwind tenderness, scooping her up close to her face as the infant, startled, began to cry.

The woman swirled about, deliriously happy, tears pouring down her own face, totally oblivious to the rest of the room.

Who just stared, stunned.

Soon she stopped and focused attention on a rather bewildered Caleb, "THANK YOU! !" She grabbed him in a one armed crushing hug "!" She hugged him again, not tall enough to reach his face she settled for latching to his chest so that he was sure she was actively trying to break his ribs.

"Er," he looked up, actually quite frightened till he caught Lexa's smiling face then relaxed. "You're welcome, I found her out in the wastes so we thought it best to bring her home."

"I am forever in your debt." Her big brown eyes shining with gratitude

Caleb grinned, "no debt, just what any human would do."

"Izumi, put the boy down." Arashimo commanded gently, unable to hide the smile at one of their youngest being returned unscathed.

"Sorry," she finally released him, she beamed through her relieve tears. "Thank you."

He smiled back, genuinely pleased, "you're welcome."

"Now we have one emergency under control maybe we can get back to the next issue, Flux, you have returned, with your son."

"Yes I have," Simeon nodded at his boy proudly, stepping aside to reveal him fully, "This is my son, Caleb of Futuregate."

There was total silence for a moment.

The full impact of the sentence taking a second to sink in then incredulity subsided in the face of a pure inquisitive onslaught,

"Really?"  
>"THE Caleb?"<br>"The Voice?"

"Legend!"  
>"But you're so young!"<br>"Did you really defeated the Western Droidz?"  
>"And Arkon?"<br>"More importantly, NEUROS!"  
>"That was some nice work!"<br>"We've been responding to you since you began broadcasting."  
>"We could hear you but no matter what we tried we couldn't get through."<br>"Do you have a plan for here?"

What's with the head gear?"

"Are those cybernetics real?"  
>"Do they give you Roboid traits?"<p>

"Shinagami's!" Arashimo took over the situation, "Hold fast. Let him answer one at a time."

Caleb, despite his higher processing rates, had begun to get the look of a rabbit caught in the headlights. The onslaught was overpowering enough, but the last three questions really threw him off kilter.

His cybernetics? Roboid traits? Fear began to coil up in his belly as a nasty little voice whispered maliciously in his head, 'see? You ARE a freak, they're all thinking it. They don't trust you one bit, you were better off back on Futuregate'

Arashimo looked almost apologetic,

"The monitors we have are not the best, they're full of interference at the best of times. Including your broadcasts."

Caleb looked confused trying to simultaneously ignore the voice whilst work out what interference on his broadcasts had anything to do with...

It hit him like a worker to the face.

"We didn't expect, didn't know..."

"That I'm cybernetic? He managed to keep his eyes locked on Arashimo but couldn't help the self conscious rub of his head gear.

That was the last straw as far as Lexa was concerned.

"How did it happen?"

"Oh, well um," Caleb cast about for the right words,

Lexa stepped up to intercept, if they knew the story then there was no telling what could happen, "truth is, we don't know, but we certainly wouldn't have got as far as we have without his enhancements, they've been a real advantage."

"But where are they from? Did the Roboidz?"

"I don't know" He answered, following Lexa's example.

"And it doesn't matter either," Simeon strode forwards "he's my son and he defeated Neuros and the western army. That should be all that matters."

"But if he's your son shouldn't you know why he has those things?"

"I am standing right here." Caleb pointed out, annoyed that they were so easily objectifying him. It wasn't like he had two heads or something really weird.

Nor had he suddenly gone deaf.

"We were separated," Continued Simeon exasperated, "I told you, a long time ago, he didn't have them when I saw him last but that doesn't mean anything. Caleb has said it himself he doesn't know where they're from. But does he look like a Roboid experiment?"

The group shifted uncomfortably.

"Well he's not," Lexa reiterated, standing shoulder to shoulder with her friend. "Caleb is the best Roboid fighter I have ever seen and i'm from Io so I should know." Despite her anger she was pleased to note the weight of her admission still carried. The proud name of Io had withstood the test of extinction. "We're the best chance humanities got for actually defeating this army of kettle heads so are you with us or not?" Her eyes blazed in emerald challenge.

"We're with you Caleb!" The recruits, shocked by all the sudden fuss, jumped to his defence. He was Caleb, THEIR Caleb! Of course he was cybernetic, that was part of him. He wouldn't be Caleb if he didn't have his metal work. It'd be like him not juggling or telling really awful jokes! Unthinkable!

They launched a battery of accolades

"Caleb's the best Roboid fighter in 2110!"

"If he was working for them why would get bother recruiting us?"

"Yeah! He built a time portal just to get help!"

"Don't forget the blaster!"

"And that's serious effort!"

"All we've got here is pulse weapons and spears!"

"Enough!" Arashimo threw his hands in the air, his voice resonating authority. "That is quite enough."

The recruits fell silent, eyes shifting nervously between their leader and the man whose order's they followed.

"I have heard all I need to," His face was stern, eyes unreadable. Lexa held her breath, ready, to fight, to run, whatever was needed.

"And you, Caleb," He turned to the red headed rebel "and Lexa, you are welcome here, regardless of appearance, your credentials speak for themselves, more has been done by your hands in the last two weeks than in 43 years. Now since we have dealt with that issue perhaps introductions would be more appropriate to begin with."

He smiled,

"I am Arashimo, leader of the cell group the Shinagami's, the last cell group on the island. My wife, Imunji" He nodded to an older lady, she'd seen maybe sixty years, but in this harsh world it was hard to tell whether it was natural age or simply battle weariness. She smiled slightly, her eyes softening as she bowed deeply to the young newcomers. Lexa began to bow, nudging Caleb to do the same, he looked confused for a moment then caught on. Both of them dipped low.

"To her left, " Arashimo continued, "is Gil, our resident mechanic and Roboid salvage worker," the living shadow, now named, laughed at their expressions of sheer surprise then bowed too. His frame positively radiated power and strength, from his shoulders and biceps he could have easily taken on a Roboid in hand to hand combat. They didn't fancy the Roboidz chances. His beard was like Simeon's, cut close and neat but his eyes whilst gleaming, jet black with intelligence, were warm and kind.

"Isis, his wife,"

A tall woman, strong and smiling, skin like chocolate stepped forwards. Standing confidently, armour strapped crossways over her chest, anchoring a bundle to her back, fine dreadlocks, banded with tiny scraps of gold fell forwards as she dipped her head.

Caleb and Lexa were speechless. Neither had ever seen anyone as stunning.

"Good to meet you at last, we have some serious work to do."

"Aye that we do, "

The tall, blonde man with the golden beard stepped forwards. Lexa was reminded of the stories Torvik used tell sometimes, the Northmen warriors of old.

"And we're ready," The woman beside him stepped forwards longsword strapped to her back, conviction burning in her eyes, shining like the sunlight streaming down her back in waves, "we need to take them down. Now."

They looked it too, dressed for battle, fur, leather and steel plates, thick boots and solid stance.

"I am Val, this is T my husband." Her ice blue eyes softened for a moment as she viewed her partner. "We're field warriors for the Shinagami's.

"And we're eager to take the fight to them."

Caleb, a little stunned by their absolute surety, managed a grin that quickly spread to a full blown beam in the face of their confidence. "Excellent"

"Sure we're ready to fight them!" Youthful exuberance bounded into their field of vision , "Fight them and win! We're more than ready, we've been looking for a chance to kick some bot! And you're Caleb!" The boy, 18 years old at best guess was all excitement, grimy face that was overpowered by his beaming smile and saucer-like eyes, bright green like early spring. He seized Caleb by the hand, shaking it vigorously making his own brown curls dance excitedly "You've done it before! Back on Futuregate! You took out Neuros! We can do the same to Raze! You bet! I'm behind you!"

"That's enough Pan!" Admonished Arashimo, who turned apologetically to Caleb and Lexa, "He's our youngest original member, all enthusiasm and, "He looked sharply at the boy, "little tact."

He looked a little abashed, but was still clasping Caleb's hand.

Caleb however was more than a little pleased to find someone as keen as him , all the bouncing made him feel less awkward. Everyone was staring at him like he had all the answers. Like Lexa used to look at him when they first met. And boy was he glad that had stopped.

But now? They'd better come up with a plan. Fast.

"That's fantastic Pan! Good to know!" He grinned, hoping he looked more confident than he felt.

Another laugh as a taller man stepped forwards, his hair an odd mix of golds, reds and browns that fell to his shoulders as he leant on a titanium spear, his smooth shaven face mottled with scars, "Name's Cul, another field warrior, we've made some progress here, but with you two and your recruits, we'll give them something to really fear."

Lexa couldn't help but stare, there was something about him, something that stirred at the back of her mind.

Rama, an older man, maybe 40ish stepped up next, he dipped his head looking for all the world sage and reserved but his black eyes were a alive with interest. "We have plenty to discuss you and I, our armouries will benefit no doubt," his look was that of pure hunger, casting over both of them, devouring every visible detail presented.

"Rama is our technician," explained Pan eagerly, voice quivering with excitement.

"Yes, I think they've guessed that," another man, even older stepped forwards, "I'm Ran, another fielder for you."

Lexa nodded seriously as Caleb did his best not to look surprised. He was so old!

50 at best, but his shorter, stocky body was all power. Striking tattoos adorned his face, the lined markings frightening and proud told their own story. The details they had no idea about, only that his was the look of someone you didn't mess with.

Actually, neither of them had any inclination to cross any of the members in front of them. To all appearances they'd fallen into the base camp of a crack team of Droid destroyers. It was a comforting notion.

"That's selling yourself short," Cul added, breaking the silence, his voice lilting easily, accent something Lexa almost remembered, like a dream of a whisper echoing in her thoughts.

"Ran's our ballistics' expert, sure there's nothing about firepower Ran doesn't know. And if he doesn't, then it isn't worth knowing in the first place."

"Well I have a few tricks up my sleeves, like to keep the Can-heads guessing!" He grinned, his eyes warm as he took in the pair's own armoury, "and by the looks of it so do you. What are they?"

He pointed to Caleb's blaster and the dish clipped to Lexa's shoulder.

"Yes," Rama pushed forwards, looking intently at Lexa's equipment, "what exactly do these do?"

"They fry Roboidz!" piped up the up until now quiet recruits, "it's awesome! She just charges it up and lets fly!" They enthused still very aware that it had just saved their lives.

He looked up sharply at the redheaded girl, "An EMP emitter?"

"Yes sir, exactly that."

"BRILLIANT!" His face lit up like the sun, beaming at her delightedly, "And blaster?" He swung his attention to Caleb, "Where did you come by such a thing? We've being trying to produce something like that for years."

"I," Rama's eyes were boring into Caleb's, "I built it." He explained simply,

"What?"

The group was genuinely astonished, "Really?" Rama looked sharply over the technology, "you worked out the system? Improvised the rounds?"

"Yes," Caleb answered with a smile then added, "I mean it took a while, but it works," He'd kind of forgotten that it was such an important step forward in the fight, to him it had taken him a while to build and that was mainly because of some of the old sci-fi films he'd seen on Futuregate. Just to see if he could. When it had worked he'd been pleased with himself, it gave him a little boost, something to start evening the playing field with. But to these, the Shinagami's it was like he had the answer to the war itself strapped across his shoulder. It was the same reaction Lexa had given him when she'd first seen it. Though these guys were far more trusting.

Lexa agreed emphatically, eyes shining as she flashed him a grin "and works perfectly, it's saved our lives more than a few times."

"We shall have words you and I," Rama nodded seriously to both of them, "there is a lot to be learned here, any development maybe what decides our fate."

"Seconded," Ran clapped Rama on the shoulder, "we have a few designs you'll find useful but I want to see exactly how these weapons work."

"Well Caleb, seems the rumours about you are true."

"Rumours?" He looked confusedly at Lexa then back to group, "true?"

"You are the chosen one, a warrior born to stop the Roboidz."

"What?"

"No one else has managed to do as much as you have, not even close. We try where we can but you, you built a time scoop to recruit help, built Roboid destroying blasters and wiped out the most dangerous Roboidz power in the west. You ended Neuros and the western army!"

Looking around the room, that seemed to be the consensus, expressions ranging from stoic approval to flat out awe. Only one bore no particular emotion.

"Facts speak for themselves Caleb, the gods are clearly smiling on you. How much though is about to be put to the test. Come, we have the next stage of our eastern battle to discuss."

"We need all the help we can get."

"Everyone, to the command hub."

With that order, all turned to go, a few stopping to shake Caleb's hand, Pan simply beaming eyes full of reverence.

"Well that seemed to go well." Caleb's chest was puffed out in pride, grinning broadly as he turned about to face his group.

"Yes it did, but Arashimo's right, the next test is waiting. We best get moving." With that Simeon made for the door.

"All right, that's enough of that," Lexa thumped his human arm gently.

"Oi! Enough of what?"

"I can see your head growing from here Mr Chosen, anymore and you won't get through the door and in case you haven't noticed we've got another mission to be getting on with."

"Really? I thought we came here for a holiday!"

She smiled wanly and turned to go. Caleb caught her arm, pulling her back to him.

"You know, it's not true what they said,"

"Yes it-"

"No, they missed out the very important fact that I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"Yes you could,"

"Well maybe some," He admitted, "but I wouldn't have got this far. We're a team you and me. We'll stop these bots together. Agreed?"

He looked so earnest. As if she'd say no!

"Of course we will, it's what we do best! Teammate."

They shook hands seriously then hugged close.

"Right then. Best get going, got the world to save." They looked at each other with a flash of pure confidence. "Again."

As they moved out following the receding footsteps Lexa reflected on the audience of the room. It was odd she thought that of all the people gathered, Simeon was the only one not to be moved by the details of Caleb's exploits. If it had been her mother, hell, even Galen, they would have looked at least proud. Simeon had looked perfectly neutral. Weird.

Maybe he was just a harsh task master.

Still she had no doubt they'd prove themselves once again. They were with a proper cell group now, field experience left right and centre combined with herself and Caleb? They would be unstoppable.

_**And there we are till next time!**_

_**I really hope that wasn't a disappointment, as always comments and thoughts are always gratefully received! **_

_**Thanks again! :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello everyone. Right. Once again I am sorry for the horrendous lack of updates, I have been so busy and time has distinctly run away with me! As an apology chapters 8 and 9 will be uploaded fairly close together and chapter 10 is about 2/3 through. I promise this story will be finished eventually! Thank you to everyone for your patience so far. I really hope this chapter isn't a disappointment. Please let me know what you think!**_

**Chapter 8**

They followed the group through the warren of tunnels till the dark corridors gave way to a large chamber. The contrast of stepping from the gloom to stark luminescence left Lexa blinking.

"What was this?" Asked Caleb, already adjusted, and eying the room with interest. Several monitors and work benches adorned the sides whilst maps covered the walls. They had practically the whole island cartographed here but the main feature was the huge table in the centre. This had the most important bit of kit. Grid Sector. They'd recorded the whole ruined city. This was their baseline network. Wow. And he'd thought the Futuregate schematics were complicated!

"This was the network hub for the underground system. The power couplinks and relays have survived to conduit so it works well enough for us to use."

"I'll say, it looks like you know what you're doing."

"We do know what we're doing." Caleb completely missed the coldness of the tone, unaware he had unwittingly insulted their capabilities.

"You're very organised," Lexa stepped in to deflect any possible ill-will, "is this a plan of the whole city?"

"Sure is." The room's attention was focused back on her, the mood lifting again.

"How recent?" Caleb pressed.

"Half a year since the battle," Gil answered, "the Roboidz haven't been into the remodelling business."

"Then what are they doing?" Caleb demanded, answers firing around his brain too quickly for his synapses to catch," And more importantly," He continued, "where are they? If this is the eastern army's territory surely they have a base, somewhere they can burrow down and hatch new and more horrendous plots."

"You sound like you know them far too well."

The voice was new, belonging to a figure that stood half shadowed in the doorway, all faces turned to him.

"Malik!" the recruits cried gleefully, surging across to high-five the newcomer.

The last member of the cell stepped into the central command hub. Tall, almost as tall as Gil, the man's broad shoulders seemed coiled with trained muscle that tracked his arms impressively under the bare olive skin. Black wavy hair reached his shoulders and his dark eyes seemed were those of a hunter, sharp, tracking, missing nothing.

Lexa felt the heat rise in her face unexpectedly.

"Far too well," he continued, "and what is all that metal work? Attempting infiltration?" He flashed a grin.

"That's enough Malik, that is not what is important right now."

"We'll see."

"Yes," Caleb fixed Malik with a stare, his voice hardening a fraction "I do know them well. I lived on Futuregate, the central hub of the western army for the last five years."

"Ah, so you're Caleb?" The smirk, hidden from view, was almost audible, "Well then resistance leader, what's the plan?"

Momentarily stunned by this newcomers apparent instant dislike of him Caleb recovered himself enough to answer.

"Well first we need to know where they are and what they're up to."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"We take a look."

"Are you serious?" Cul exclaimed

"No one can get near their stronghold." Agreed T

"Not if you walk up and knock the door I expect, no. But," Caleb flashed a grin, "there must be an entry point somewhere we can use."

"I think they'll have them covered." Rama pointed patiently.

"Yeah, but for themselves," He pointed to map, looking up at the sceptical faces, "I'm not talking about the main points."

"Then what-?"

"He's right," Isis cottoned on, "we're much smaller, more flexible."

"Exactly!" Pan was warming to the idea, sparking up on the notion of progress, "Nooks and crannies they'll have missed!"

"Plus," Caleb continued, trying to enforce his sudden advantage over the mood, "given that Neuros has been beaten and you're the only group of resistance left on the island they'll be pretty arrogant by now."

"They're arrogant anyway."

"But with good reason!" Ran exclaimed indignantly, "They've thwarted every attempt we've thrown at them to try and get the upper hand! What makes you think this will be any different?"

"Because Lexa and I have done this before."

Everyone stopped.

As one, turning to face Caleb who'd spoken with such total authority.

Now they were really listening.

Lexa could have kissed him if it wouldn't have destroyed the moment entirely. Instead she tried to be as helpful as possible

"And Ran is right, they are going to be even more confident now. This Raze you've told us about, well I imagine as he sees it as he's already won. He won't even view us as a threat!"

"That's a good thing?"

"What makes you so sure?"

"He's not as much as a megalomaniac as Neuros". Lexa explained calmly.

"Says who?"

"You." The red headed girl responded with utter conviction

"What!"

"You're still alive!" She leapt up to face the crowd, bitter experience fuelling her words, "If it was up to Neuros you'd all be dead. She wouldn't suffer ANY human to live. She knew about Caleb and spent every waking moment trying to capture and kill him. She knew about me and never gave up hunting me."

Caleb's eyes widened at that.

Oops. Lexa realised with a jolt that she'd never actually shared with him that little detail, in the files she'd found whilst he was sick. She repressed a shudder. She had been within days of annihilation it had turned out. Neuros had been closing in.

Caleb had had a limpet for a bed partner that night.

"So," Lexa cleared her throat, "Raze then isn't as diligent and generally as hell-bent on total human destruction." She folded her arms in triumph, "It's a flaw we can exploit."

"Which brings us back to how we get a look see at our enemy, we need to know what we're up against." Supplied Caleb, grateful for her backup.

"It's still a suicide mission though." Arashimo was struggling to see the merits of such a risky operation, he'd not spent the last 47 years fighting to stay alive, trying to keep the last shreds of humanity in his section of the continent together in some semblance of civilisation just to throw it all away on some half baked plan.

"Maybe not."

The words were so quiet that Caleb barely picked them up; his head gear churned them over, translating into English.

He swung around, "Why's that Imunji?"

The older woman looked startled; surprised her words had been noticed. She swallowed then spoke for them all,

"There used to be a planning office in the city, it held the records of all the buildings, blueprints, construction dates, maintenance. If it's still intact maybe we could locate the server membranes-locate the information we need that way."

"What good'll that do?" Malik too was struggling with this, what good was risking life and limb for a hope of maybe using some possibly existing information? Not. Good. Enough.

"Don't you see?" Izzy took up the argument, "If we get the blue prints to any building, then maybe, just maybe the blueprints to the Roboidz base are in there too.

"You're right!" Pan joined in, realisation beginning to dawn, "where they are now used to be a government facility. Although,-"

"There would have been tight security; it wouldn't have done just to go looking at any private office. It would have been kept away from public eyes." Considered Rama.

"Which means?" Cul prompted

"Which means we're going to have one hell of a hacking job on our hands even if we manage to locate the right files." Replied Rama

"Well what about the paper ones? Wouldn't that be simpler?" One of the recruits piped up.

"Paper? In this city?" Cul scoffed, "No chance, you've seen it out there, almost everything was destroyed."

"Then what makes the digital records so special?" Asked another,

"Yeah, surely they'll have been wiped when the original grid fried?" Val pointed out.

"They would have had triple locked protection, hardwire and firewalled. Of anything they should be the ones that survived." Rama insisted, stunned that such a thought had never crossed his mind before.

"Imunji?" Caleb turned to older woman, "Where is the records office?"

"Ah, that's the other thing." She looked incredibly apologetic

"What?"

"It's in district Alloy-mantra"

A collective groan went up. Lexa's shut her eyes in resignation. The name said it all. Of course! Where else would it be?

Caleb looked about puzzled, "and that's a bad thing why?"

"Because, that, is Roboidz central." Gil put in, with a very resigned sigh, his beautiful Isis had risked herself enough around there before Nebula.

"There's always been a huge concentration of them all over the area." Pan put in helpfully

"Overland?" Caleb checked.

"Yes mostly," The 'well duh' was left unsaid

"Well reason I'm asking is this is an underground system isn't it? How many of the tunnels are clear?"

Izzy was already running quick fingers along the map lines.

"Enough!" She cried joyously.

Val joined her, eying the route carefully. "She's right, our network is clear to just past Rat Point, we can reach the building mostly under cover, the old sewer-way connects here and here and there should be cellar access too."

She looked again, assessing assault points, T joined her. "If we split into 3 parties, set up cover here," he pointed, "here and here, then it should offer us enough protection with the least amount of exposure to any of the rust buckets."

Everyone clustered around the map.

Caleb nodded in approval, "seems like the best way, now where would the data be stored?"

"Here, down in the vault," Rama pointed, eyes gleaming at the thought of the information they could gather, "it's where they would have protected their servers."

"That's handy, if we're coming up from below then we're not going to have as far to go." Val added grimly, "Last thing we want is to give those can-heads any easy shots."

"Exactly," Caleb enthused, "way I see it, we come up these ways, we'll have good cover throughout, we might even manage to avoid them totally."

"In best case scenario mind," T was quick to assert, "no, we have to prepare like always, like we're about to walk into a whole blaster-lined battalion."

"Too right." Agreed the warriors.

"In which case," Isis began, "we best plan this very carefully, it's not like open field in there, we're going to be stuck like sewer Rats if they spring on us."

"Agreed. Well, we have smaller stun weapons already we can use, though in the right way they can be a force to be reckoned with, especially if they're wielding by our pint sized Zodiac over here." Cul smiled.

Caleb and Lexa both looked confused at this,

"Your recruits Caleb," Gil rumbled good-naturedly, "anyway, point is we do have fire power to hand, plus if you show Ran your tech I'm sure we can boost our artillery."

"Of course, you're welcome to them, we can show you how we made them" offered Lexa.

"Excellent, we'll take a look after we finish here."

"Right, so this looks to be the most sensible route, we can divide up from here and scope through, with no delays or snags how long do you think it will take us to download and evac Rama?" questioned Caleb, he and Lexa both knew they needed a realistic timeframe to plan in.

"If we can access the hub on first go and clear the banks without having to reboot or patch across? 7 minutes, not including getting there and back in one piece."

"What do you think is likely to happen?"

"It all goes horrendously wrong," came a deep voice, "on account of several hundred thousand droidz out there looking for us.

"Malik," Arashimo warned, "if you have concerns you will share them constructively or keep quiet, it is quite clear already that we are entertaining gross risk even talking about such an endeavour but I for one am sick of sulking in these miserable tunnels when we should be taking the fight back to our nemesis strong and proud like our forbears."

He looked Caleb, then everyone else directly in the eye.

"I believe we should attempt this, with better weaponry and preparation this is our best chance of taking a step closer to ending the war."

"Now, what we must focus on is the tasks we must perform." He viewed the room with a critical eye. "Rama, Pan assemble everything you need for the power and data transference, I want at least 3 back-ups spread around the ground team, if one set should be damaged then our mission shall not be in vain." He continued at full steam, no wonder he was the leader thought Lexa, This man knew how to organize his troops. "All of you study the maps we have; I want everyone to know their way in and out in case of attack."

"What about scouting?" interjected Val and T simultaneously.

"Not for this mission"

"What?" Cul was stunned, "You can't be serious!"

"No! I said No!" He thundered suddenly, "You must all understand the gravity of this situation, there will be no second chances here."

"My husband is right." Imunji spoke up, loud and clear, "We have one attempt to secure this information so there can be no hint, no indication of what we are about to attempt. They can have no warning. No warning whatsoever." She gazed around the room passion filling her voice, "We do as much preparation as we can and we shall execute our mission as exactly as we can." She turned to the Futuregate pair. "Your arrival has renewed our spirit, fresh blood energises us all."

"Very True." Arashimo took over once again, "So you know your tasks, Seekers and Slayers make sure your weapons are maintained and you study the terrain with as much care as you can. All warriors must be prepared whatever your job or role see to it they are completed to the best of your abilities and if you require assistance then seek it swiftly." He straightened up sharply, his decision final. "We run tomorrow eve under dusk. Dinner shall be in an hour, use your time well. And Zodiacs," The recruits snapped to attention as his face softened a fraction, "remember to greet your returning commander properly. Dismissed."

The recruits beamed at the order, without wasting a second they swarmed Caleb like affectionate locusts.

"Caleb!"

"Caleb! It's so good to see you!"

"It's a really cool plan!"

"We can pull it off!"

"You see if we don't!"

"We had worse on Futuregate!"

"We'll do you proud!"

"We promise!"

"We've got so much to show you!"

"Come on! We've got a bit of time!"

"You can see where we stay and the weapons we've got!"

"They're all most as good as your blaster!"

"Come on! Come and see!"

Under the noisy barrage of excited enthusiasm Caleb was all but dragged out of the door, swept away on a tide of youthful exuberance leaving the others filtering out chuckling happily. Simeon smiled fondly at his rapidly disappearing son, evidently pleased at the developments arising. He nodded curtly to Lexa, eyes still twinkling and ducked out with the crowd.

It had been a good meeting and they finally had a big game plan within their sights once more, something to work for that was beyond mere pot shots and subsistence. No, this was a chance at a real step forwards a charge against the enemy line that if they pulled off, they may just break through and wreak merry vengeance on them all.

_**A/N**_

_**So there we have it! A plan! Pro-activeness and goals to work on! I'm hoping to get the next one up ASAP-just as long as it takes me to edit till i'm happy! Thanks once again for reading! Please let me know if you liked it/didn't like it/want to suggest something. I'm all ears! **_

_**Thanks again!**_

'_**Tweaks **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Heya Guys! Back again, I did promise to post chapter 9 soon after chapter 8 so here it is! I hope you all enjoyed chapter 8! Fingers crossed you enjoy this one, not so much action either here I'm afraid but finally here is some more details about the recruits! (I know people have been wondering about them!)**_

_**As always, let me know what you think!**_

**Chapter 9**

Trying to ignore the sudden kick of abandonment that had left her guts reeling Lexa swallowed sharply. No. Caleb needed some time with his recruits and they with him. They needed a chance to catch up. Without anyone else. Without her. She hadn't been there when it mattered, missed the crucial timeframe. She didn't have the right intrude. Yet.

Still, it didn't stop her feeling jealous.

Determined to ignore her, quite frankly, pathetic emotions she set about focusing on the layered maps, double checking the routes they had picked. She quickly became absorbed in detail, missing the fact Malik had returned to the chamber.

He stepped silently, not wanting to disturb her research. He had to admit she was impressive. Dedicated and thorough-just what the resistance needed. What he needed.

She was an Ion too. As if she needed more qualifications, they had been well famed for their combat skills and by the looks of her the stories hadn't been exaggerated. She had the body of a warrior, hard, compact, lithe. He refocused his appreciative gaze over her curves once again, knowing the power that was stored but there was more to it than that. He admired the way her curls shone blood red in the harsh light of the chamber, her green eyes ablaze with raw concentration. She was stunning. And that idiot cyber hadn't even noticed. He couldn't have! Else he wouldn't have let her out of his sight. Fair enough, he could strategise, he'd give him that but he failed to appreciate the finer, more appealing details. Still, Caleb's loss would be Malik's gain. He eased his way forwards.

"Everything alright?"

Lexa nearly jumped a mile. She hadn't noticed his reappearance and flushed in surprise, "What?"

"Sorry," He smiled, not looking sorry at all, "I didn't mean to startle you." He smiled, "you're _very_ focused aren't you?"

His voice was like velvet, rich and deep almost like the chocolate she loved so much. This she could listen to all day. She looked up, "Well yes, you have to be, you show any weakness, any flaw, and they'll vector you like that," She snapped her fingers for emphasis.

"You know them well,"

"Too well unfortunately," Disgust rippled across her face, her eyes steeling. A glimpse of her warrior mettle. He was aching to see her in battle, that form committed in the act of Roboid carnage. It would be mesmerising, of that he had no doubt. He stepped closer, determined to be closer to her.

It had been so long.

"How did you defeat the others?"

She flared up, smile spreading across her face as pure battle joy made her eyes shine.

"We destroyed Neuros, Caleb, me and two of his best recruits, we powered her down and Caleb destroyed her power hub." She grinned at the memory.

Completely missing the look of annoyance that crossed his face-he wanted to hear about her not the self-appointed 'Leader of the Resistance' foolish boy! She didn't need that. No. A man to match her though? That was more like it.

He closed some of the distance between them.

"I can't understand it though,"

"Understand what?"

"Why did Caleb need children in the first place? I mean," He smiled, speaking with affected admiration, "you two are so obviously capable then why would you need to endanger children?"

"Well, they knew the mission," Explained Lexa simply, "they knew the risks, they signed up willingly, they told me. Plus, as it worked out Neuros was protected by a laser web, there was no way me or Caleb could have possibly fitted through the gaps so having them there was vital, they were the ones who were small enough and brave enough to reach through the last lines of defence and rip the meta-bio rods free that were powering her! It gave us enough of a distraction to tackle the last of the Droidz and let Caleb finish the job, he blasted her back to her first soldering!"

"But what about the others?" Malik pressed.

"Others?"

"The ones you see running around here, our pocket sized Zodiac? How do you think they got here?"

"They were vaporised, same way Simeon got here."

"Yes, but has Caleb actually told you how they got to be vaporised?"

"Well," His gaze began to bore into her, and she couldn't help but admit the truth, "Well no, but there hasn't been time really, I'm sure it's on his to-do list. He was so pleased to see them though, and they him."

"I'm not surprised, it'd be relief for him and they have a serious sense of loyalty to him, keep asking us if we'd seen anything of him or heard any of his broadcasts, made us search all the harder though we never came up with anything. The way they talked about him you'd think he was messiah." Malik's lip curled almost unconsciously.

"A what?" The word was entirely unfamiliar.

"A saviour." He explained.

"Well," She was about to argue that at least in her case that was a pretty accurate description, but stopped at the look on Malik's face. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," He shrugged in a 'something' kind of way, "I just find it an odd way to regard someone who effectively sent them to their deaths."

"WHAT?" She her head snapped up sharply, eyes flashing dangerously, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"The fact that the vaporiser was massively dangerous and he let his recruits wander across it happily, it didn't matter if they came back or not."

"No," She shook her head vehemently, "I'm sorry but you've got that wrong. Caleb wouldn't do something like that."

"Wouldn't he? Even if it was for the good of the mission?"

That got a reaction, the merest hint of doubt flickered across her lovely face.

"If it was for the good of the mission then there was good reason," She insisted, though Malik could see a fraction of the ripples his words had caused, first stage of his mission complete, "the recruits knew what they were signing up for and they're not stupid, in fact they're some of the bravest resistance I've ever met."

"I'm sure they are, but ask him, ask him about the vaporiser, if you're worried, just to make sure. Anyway," he visibly brightened, "enough about that, did I hear right that you were part of Io?"

Lexa shook herself back to the current conversation, filing the previous conversation under 'to sort out later' "Yes!," She answered, brightening herself, "Yes I was. Joined with my mother when I was 5!"

"Served a long time." He commented, sounding impressed.

"Well, there's only two life types now, resistance and Roboidz. Nothing in between, doesn't matter your age."

"No," his face hardened a second, "no it doesn't." He pulled himself back out of his thought track, "Am I right in thinking your lot were responsible for destroying every shade plant from Shanghai to London?"

"Well not every single one," she began hesitantly, failing to hide the smile that pulled at the corner of her mouth.

"Haha! I wish I'd been running with your cell, yours sounded like they were real warriors, doing some serious damage."

Lexa beamed for a moment, "yes we did but it came with a price." She couldn't mask the sadness in her voice.

Malik sensed an opportunity, he could offer some solace.

He closed the distance between them.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Isis was making her way to the Nursery when she heard voices coming from the command hub.

Malik and Lexa? Uh-oh, she recognised that tone. Time for a spot of intervention.

"There you are!" She breezed in smiling, "Been looking all over for you! Malik, Arashimo needs you. He's in his quarters, Lexa," She turned to the eager looking girl, "You've got five minutes free, would you like to meet Nebula?"

"Nebula?" Lexa asked puzzled.

"My daughter, two months old so far," Isis beamed the maternal glow pouring out of her as she patted the pack on her back softy.

Suddenly Lexa connected the dots, how had she not realised?

"You, you have a newling?" Her eyes were wide with wonder

"Absolutely, my very best girl. Would you like to help me feed her?"

"You'd let me?" The red headed girl was astonished, "I mean, I can see her and hold her? A real newling? I never seen one before-only heard stories! I'd love to help! Any way I can!"

"Wonderful, that's settled then!" She beamed, "Head left down this corridor, you're heading for the nursery, I'll be right be behind you."

"You sure you don't mind?" Lexa queried almost nervously, "I mean, I promise I'll be careful, but we've only just met."

"I know," The older woman smiled, "but we're all on the same side here," She explained, "plus, you brought back the zodiac's safe and from what sounded like a nasty ambush. You've proved you'll risk yourself for youngers so you pass the requirement for me."

"And me." Malik put in, his glare at Isis softening as he turned to face Lexa, a genuine smile playing across his features.

"So, yes, in short, I'd love some help! The more I can get the better!" Isis insisted.

"Okay, brilliant! Thanks! See you in a minute, I'll catch up with you later Malik!" And she was off, brimming with excitement. This was turning out to be one of her best days of the decade so far, granted there weren't a lot of contenders and it'd have to really raise the bar on beating the whole 'day-which-we-defeated-Neuros-queen-of-the-Roboidz' but it wasn't far off.

Malik watched her go before turning to the smiling Isis, his expression a mix of annoyed resignation.

"Any reason why you decided to head in here bent on interfering?"

"Because I know what you're after Malik. Give the girl a chance to get in the door for heaven's sake!"

"She seems perfectly at home already." He argued.

"Yes, yes she does granted, but in case you didn't notice, she's with Caleb."

"I don't see his name on her."

"It's not about that and you know it! They don't have to have tokens, you can see it between them plain as day."

"Then why wasn't he here with her then? Or she with him?"

"People don't have to be joined at the hip Malik, me and Gil aren't nor T and Val."

"No, but you're married, established, till then everything's fluid and," He smiled triumphantly, "she likes me."

That Isis couldn't deny, the look on Lexa's face was rapt when they'd been talking, smiling and open whether she knew the image she was projecting or not.

"Maybe she was just being friendly."

"We'll see."

"I'm sure we will, but Malik, be careful, we don't need any stagging right now, focus on the mission we need everyone together on this."

"You don't need to lecture me Isis."

"I'm not, just giving friendly advice on what I see, I know you well remember." It wasn't a question.

He laughed, "too well sometimes."

"We'd be a terrible family if we didn't," She made to leave, turning back to gaze sternly at him before smiling once more, "see you at dinner Malik,"

"See you later 'sis."

With a smile she left, catching up with Lexa.

Malik chuckled to himself.

They would certainly see, this was going to be interesting.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Caleb found himself bustled into a cramped multi-bunked room surrounded by excited, chattering recruits all barraging him in a merciless onslaught;

"Caleb!"

" Caleb!"

" We've got so much to tell you!"

"We've been working to stopping the Roboidz this side of the world!"

"Yeah, their leader is like some super Roboid!"

"But what about you?"

"How did you stop them on your side?"

"Yeah, what happened on Futuregate?"

"What did you do?"

"How did you stop them?"

"I bet it was cool!"

"Did you blow them up?"

"And where did Lexa come from?"

"Are you two going out?"

"Did you call her up?"

"What happened?"

This was too much for even his implant programmes to cope with!

He held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Recruits! Please! One at a time! I can't keep up with all of you all at once!"

They paused for a second then launched again full throttle,

"Well,"

"you see,"

"thing is,"

"it's like this,"

"so what happened?"

"Where did she come from?"

"How did you get here?"

"Did you get vapourised?"

They babbled excitedly, demanding answers over each other, total, verbal chaos.

"Whoa! Whoa! Right! Let's try something else. I've got one for you lot." He folded his arms and looked seriously at all of them, they shut up ready to listen. "Why are you lot called the mini Zodiac? AND one recruit at a time!"

They looked at each other then started speaking, one taking over moments after another began, and it was almost like a rolling stream,

"Oh, that!"

"Well,"

"it's quite simple really,"

"the resistance like code names,"

"and we didn't have any,"

"and there's twelve of us,"

"and they like mythology so..."

"that made it a sensible choice,"

"plus, everyone had a birthday under a different sign,"

"so, we took on the name of each sign,"

"which made life a bit simpler!"

"Now we shorten the names,"

"so we're not yelling the whole thing!

"Saves time!"

"Okay, right, so you mean the star signs, the animals and things?" Asked Caleb, attempting to get a word in edgeways and make sense of everything he was being bombarded with.

"Yep!"

"So then, what are you all going by now? And after I spent so long learning all your other names!" He lamented playfully.

"Hey you cheated!"

"Yeah, you had our names on the identifiers!"

"Well, I was pushed for time, and wanted to check my tech skills." He defended.

"Well they still need work!"

"Oi!"

They laughed.

"Anyway," Caleb pressed, "we don't have a lot of time here so I best start learning!"

"I'm V, short for Virgo, my birthday's in early September." The speaker was the smallest girl, Caleb remembered her well, she was very focused in her missions, smiley and on occasion squeaky when startled.

One of the taller boys stepped forward, he had a powerful build on him, give him a few years, thought Caleb and he'd probably match Cul in size, "Ram." The boy grinned, "coz I can ram people over!"

"And 'cause your sign in Aries, you still should have kept with that you know!"

"But it sounds so wet!"

"It's the Greek God of War! How can that be wet?"

"Cause it sounds like you're sat in a cloud or something! Anyway, Aries IS a Ram and that's what i'm sticking to!"

"Ugh, fine. Boys!" The dark haired girl huffed .

"She's Gem by the way."

"Oh, yes, sorry." She fixed a smile at him, the annoyance forgotten, "Short for Gemini, which I like and I'm staying with." She flashed a glare at Ram who grinned impishly back.

"I'm Leo!" The smallest of the boys piped up, wrestling his way to the front, his was a mop of gold coloured curls, though far dingier now having spent a fortnight with the Shinagami's, he had a smudge of grime on one cheek and a very excited grin. He hadn't changed a bit from his time on Futuregate. "Because I can't half roar!"

"Which you REALLY shouldn't demonstrate right this second but it's true," a girl with a long amber coloured plait explained, "he's got a voice like a fog horn!"

"You're not too quiet yourself!" A slightly taller girl, long blonde hair braided back tightly she looked back to Caleb with her startling blue eyes, "I'm Archer-Sagittarius by sign but that's WAY too complicated to yell! Plus, it fits my weapon," she patted her titanium welded bow affectionately.

"That's pretty cool," Enthused Caleb, already noticing the improvised armoury his charges seemed to be carrying, "you managed to bring down many bots yet?"

"I'm nearly up to a dozen!" Archer exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah, she's getting to be a crack shot now!"

"I'll have to find a club when we get back!" She smiled.

The mood dropped a bit then, as they were suddenly reminded how far from home they were. Caleb leapt in quickly attempting to keep the pace, "Nice going Archer!" He high-fived the girl, "You'll get that Dozen mark, but right now even that's a brilliant score!"

She beamed almost fluorescently at his praise.

He turned to other girl, "I didn't get your new name, what you going by these days?"

"Claw."

"Claw?"

"What's wrong with it?" She challenged, glaring.

"Well, it's just," He tried to articulate, "you don't look remotely Claw-like to me! Where did you get that from?"

"Mix really, I'm Cancer by birth but I don't want to be called that."

"Why not?" Caleb asked puzzled, "Sounds good."

The recruits stared at him open mouthed.

He looked about himself confused their response, "What?"

V intervened, "Back in the 21st century it's the name of a disease, a killer illness-it's when your cells turn bad on you and start growing stuff where they shouldn't so people die. It's not a nice thing at all."

"Oh." Caleb took a moment to recover himself from that little revelation, "Right then, well good move on the avoidance then,"

"Yeah, well, crab sounded rubbish too so I went for Claw, it sounds cool and hardcore."

"So nothing like you then!" Ram teased.

"Oi!" She looked slightly murderous,

"Joking! Joking, you are, you are! Jeez, red-headed women!"

"What?" What about red-headed women? Was there some kind of code for them? He'd have to find out!

"Anyway," Claw drew his attention back to the present, "I also use an electro-reaping hook, it looks a bit like a claw and can pincer down a Roboidz foot when they're least expecting it!"

"Excellent!" He high-fived again then turned to meet the next new appropriation, this one belonging to a round pale face topped with thick brown hair.

"I'm H," The boy smiled, "nice and simple and before you ask, I'm Aquarius, water so H short for H20. The other choice was Wet so what would you pick?"

"Good point!"

"Taur," He stuck out his hand to shake. This boy was broad build, stocky and powerful.

"You know," Caleb grinned, shaking enthusiastically, "that's not really a surprise, you suit it well, done much charging?"

"A bit so far, it's great fun! Especially if I've got the right back up."

"I'll bet!"

"Pi."

"I thought that was some kind of food?" Caleb grinned.

"Nah, that's P-I-E" Leo explained helpfully.

"But it sounds exactly the same!" Their leader protested.

"Welcome to the English Language!" They teased

"Don't start!" Warned Gem, taking in Caleb's growing confusion.

"Anyway," The boy tried, "it's short for "

"Pisces. I get it. But really?" Caleb continued, "You really want to sound like some kind of pastry dish?" He quirked an eyebrow expectantly.

"Ha! Yeah," Laughed H, "we could have always called you steak and ale!"

"Or apple!" Added Ram, never missing an opportunity for fun.

"Thanks guys!" Pi's voice was full of good natured sarcasm, "Well," He tried to get his side across, "reason is, is how daft would you feel if you were called fish?"

"Aha, fair enough," Agreed Caleb, grinned in amusement, "that's as good a point as any. And you don't look like a fish yet, nor a pie!"

"I nearly ended up with it though," a smaller girl, whippet thin with a hazel stare, "Scale now Caleb, for Libra the balance-but not fish scales!" It seemed like her very freckles were giggling mischievously.

"Means you should be good at heights too!" Caleb laughed, "Makes a change from previous company!"

"What?" They all looked confused.

"Lexa," He explained, "she's really scared of heights."

"Heights? Height's can't squash you though! Or vector you!" Came the discordant response, all indignant at the thought of being frightened by something so stationary.

"No, I know, but there you are, people are afraid of all sort of things," He began then hit on an idea, determined to defend Lexa to his group. He raised himself to his full height folding his arms, "I bet most of you lot are STILL scared of the dark!"

"Hey!" Some of them blushed, shifting uncomfortably, "Well, yeah," they admitted grudgingly, "but," Ram argued, "that's legit!"

"Yeah," Took up Gem, "you never know what's hiding in the dark!"

"And you never know when you're next going to fall off something so it's all credible I think!" Caleb reasoned gamely.

"Fair enough." They settled.

"So, that it?" Caleb cast about the group, "I only count ten of your new names, who haven't I heard yet?"

"Cap and Scor."

The last pair spoke up.

Cap, a well built girl, short brown hair tied in pig tails she looked tough, ready for action the hard-set of her face making seem like she'd give Roboidz no quarter. Until she melted into a huge, sunny smile.

She high fived Caleb, "It's so good to see you again! The Roboidz are going to wish you never invented that time portal!"

"From what I've heard they already do!"

She beamed.

"And so you must be Scor?"

"Yep," The sharp faced boy smiled, his ice-blue eyes clear and friendly.

"What's that you've got on your back?"

"Oh this?" He reached for the short pole attached to his back as the others stepped back quickly.

"It's a striker," he flipped out the metal rod with an expert flick, the end lashing out on a previously hidden whip-like length, the tip of it sparking menacingly. Before Caleb could even formulate a comment Scor had flicked it back, contained, onto his back.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I designed it with Rama and Simeon's help, they're awesome at working out the details!" He explained exuberantly.

"So I see," Caleb smiled, pleased beyond words at the evidence that his father really had been looking after them. His recruits.

"It's like a scorpions sting." clarified V.

"I guessed," He winked at her, "Well, it's certainly aptly named. To be fair you've all got weaponry to suit you and your new codes! They're impressive recruits, I have to say, I'm glad I know how good you are on wits alone, you've earned your fire power now for extra bot kicking!"

In truth, he was slightly shocked at how at ease his recruits were with their new arsenal but he couldn't blame them, true they'd done impressively well unarmed in his missions but they were human, young, still-growing humans come to that, they needed more back up than a few clever tricks and a wily cyborg. And these weapons were just the job, calibrated for them, easy to wield and deadly for any approaching tin can. He was glad they obviously knew how to use them though. Nothing worse than fatal firepower in the wrong or inexperienced hands. That's why he'd left the use of the blasters for so long (well, that and the fact that he had needed to finish them) he needed to make sure he could trust them not to go wild.

"So you are all alright aren't you?" The question sounded more earnest than he had wanted to let on, "All trained and kitted up?"

"Yeah, though," Gem considered, "we wouldn't have been without the start on Futuregate Caleb."

"And now we're getting good at Droidz bashing!" Chimed in Leo enthusiastically.

He believed them whole-heartedly. His recruits had done some serious growing up. Despite the laughter they were veterans now, they knew the world they were in. In turn he knew they had the potential and they were well on their way. Thank the stars they'd ended up here. Part of him realised he would never forgive himself the fact that he hadn't considered where they'd ended up but he was glad they'd made it okay. More than glad. Not thinking about their fate was the only way to carry on, to keep to the mission. He knew that. Cybele knew that.

But together, now, they'd finish the mission once and for all.

"Of course you are!" He agreed out loud, "You're my recruits! I only take the best and you lot are top of the class!" They beamed at him. "Now, I want to see some of your new battle moves! I know you've been practicing!"

Gleefully the children began to assemble, excited at the prospect of showing off their hard work and new experience to their original leader. The one they teased but were always trying to impress.

"Aha! There you lot are!" rang out a commanding voice. Simeon appeared in the doorway. "I thought I might find you here!"

"Sorry Flux, it's just,"

"We wanted,"

"To catch up with Caleb, I know," He smiled, his dark eyes kind, "but these weapons aren't going to maintain themselves. They'll be time later, come on."

The recruits knew better than to argue, instead heading dejectedly for the door. "We'll see you at dinner Caleb."

"Can't I help? I'm quite handy with tools remember!" He grinned at the children.

"No son, they need to do manage it on their own, plus, you're going to be needed by Gil and Rama soon enough-you've got some work of your own to be getting on with."

"Oh," he couldn't help the disappointment in his voice.

Simeon reached out and squeezed his son's arm with surprising strength, affection plastered over his face, "After dinner Meddler, after our tasks, you and me, we'll have some time to ourselves. Proper time to talk. Alright?"

"Yeah, I mean, yes, yes of course Dad. I can't wait!"

"Me neither, well I'll see you soon." He paused, savouring the next word, "Son." Caleb practically glowed. With that Simeon turned away and led the decidedly deflated recruits down the corridor. Clearly he ran a tight ship with them. It was good to see, they'd obviously learnt a lot from him. And now they were even better in the field. Brilliant.

But now he was on his own again. Nothing massively new there, but now he REALLY felt like he was missing something.

Ratchets! Cybele! He'd completely forgotten! He scrabbled for his radio, just about managing to remember to scramble the signal before switching to frequency twelve.

"Calling Futuregate. Cybele, come in please! Over."

Nothing.

Panic seized his heart. What if the other droidz had got there first? He should of thought about that! Should have been the first thing to check whether the Shinagami's had any Intel on Roboid movement! What if Cybele and Futuregate had been destroyed when he was helping to plan an assault on a derelict building?

Trying and somewhat failing to keep calm Caleb radioed again,

"Come in Futuregate, over"

Silence.

"Cybele," He tried again, fear creeping into his voice as he called the unfamiliar name, "Mum! Come in! Tell me you're alright!"

Seconds ticked by like eons. He was just about to try again when he heard the faintest crackle.

"C-c-caleb? Caleb! Can you hear me?" It was faint and breaking in static but it was her, it was Cybele.

"Thank the stars!" Caleb let out a huge sigh of relief, "Yes! Cybele! Mum! Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I fine." She pushed aside his concern pressing on with her own worries, "Where are you? Did you arrive where you intended? Did Lexa get you both there in one piece?"

"Yes," He reassured her, "We made it fine, right where we were meant to, Lexa was brilliant! It worked perfectly!"

"I'm so grateful!" She breathed.

"You and me both!" He agreed wholeheartedly, "Though I won't lie, I don't fancy having to go through the feeling of having my particles shifted again anytime soon. No chance."

"Matter transport isn't the easiest or safest ways to travel. You were both incredibly lucky." Cybele reminded him, had there been more time she would have warned them both off the idea in its entirety.

"Lucky Lexa knows her stuff." Pointed out Caleb.

"Quite." Cybele considered a moment, letting the knowledge that the red-headed resistance fighter effectively saved their lives with only barest scraps of rigged technology sink in, she shuddered at how badly wrong that could of gone. Composing herself she managed to carry on, "Now what's happening? Are you both safe? Did," She hesitated, hardly daring to finish her question, "did you make contact with your father?"

"Yes, all safe and yes, I met dad, he's..."

"Is he well?" She prompted, needing to know, needing to hear about her beloved and long-missed husband.

"Yes, he's fine," Caleb stopped to try and get his excited thoughts in order, to say something sensible but the only thing that sprang into his over-crowded brain at that moment was the one notion that, "he, he looks like me!" he explained joyfully.

"I always said you'd grow up to be another charmer like him." He could actually hear his mother smiling through the radio waves. "You were always so similar, looks and mannerisms. You always said you couldn't wait to grow a beard and play tricks on me and the rest of the staff!"

Caleb laughed, trying to ignore the pang in his chest, the thought of what might have been.

"So," she probed, getting back to the focus, almost afraid to ask, "He's alright, he's, he's still my Simeon?"

"Yes mum, I haven't had much chance to talk to him properly yet, we've got loads to do here and not a lot of time to do it in."

"Such as?"

And wasn't that a loaded question.

Caleb launched into an explanation of the last few hours, leaving out the more overly dangerous bits-it wasn't fair to worry her unnecessarily, "Well we've linked up with the Shinagamis, they're the last humans left in this part of the world and we're not far from the Eastern Roboidz base. The Leader here sounds a bit like Arkon, Raze is his name apparently and we're raiding an old government building tomorrow to get the blue prints for their headquarters. Once we know the layout of the base we'll have an idea of what we're up against."

"That's incredibly dangerous Caleb." Was her inital verdict after hearing the sudden storm-flood of story.

"Of course it is!" He couldn't help the exasperation that fired his words, "But I mean to end these can-heads once and for all!"

"I know, and that sounds like the best approach they'd had in a long while." She placated, "If you need any help, if I can do anything at all ask me. Or your father." She paused, trying to find the right words, "Did-did he ask about me? At all?"

"Not yet mum, I'm sorry," He admitted, "But, i've not had much time to really speak to him, and if he does, what, what do you want me to say? I mean he'd be thrilled, over the moon to know you were alive! That he could talk to you!"

"NO!" Her voice was overly vehement, almost shouting, "No! I'm sorry Caleb but no." She tried to gather herself to explain. "He can't know about me, can't know what I've become. Tell him that you found a message from me telling you how much we both love you and that I love your father even after he disappeared. Promise me you won't tell him about me now."

"Okay, I swear. I promise Mum, I won't say anything." He cast about desperately for something else to say, something to change the subject, he felt awful that he couldn't persuade her but he was lost for what else he could do her right now, "Oh, and you'll never guess who else is here!"

"Who?"

"My recruits! The ones I thought I'd lost the vaporizer! They're here! Safe and sound and more determined to beat the Roboidz than ever!" He didn't bother to hide his sheer joy at the situation.

"I can't believe it! That's marvellous news!" It really was, she had been dreading the day when what he'd had to do truly sank in. It seemed, at least on that front they'd both been granted a reprieve.

"How are they?" She enquired, knowing how much this development meant to her boy.

"Good. Better than good, they're brilliant!" He replied enthusiastically, his pride in his recruits fueling his explaination, " Dad took over where I left off, they're full members of the Shinagamis now. Valuable members of the team. Dad's really looked after them."

"Of course he would, but you did a good job with them to start them off, you're a good leader Caleb, never forget that."

"Thanks, I'm trying, got a long way to go yet, I just can't believe they're still so keen to stick around me," he added quietly, voicing the notion that had been bothering him since he first laid eyes on them here, the secret worry, "they've been here a lot longer than they were on Futuregate."

"But they're your recruits," She reassured, "you called them here, you believed they were the best and they wanted to prove to you that they were. You will always be their first leader Caleb, no matter what anyone else says or does."

"Thanks mum," He smiled, feeling a little better, "but I don't think they'll be needing much looking after anymore, they look pretty competent already. I've got to go, I can't risk the signal for too long, it's scrambled but you never know."

"Of course Caleb. Please report back to me after your attempt tomorrow and please, please be careful, they need you more than you realise. And so do I. Look after your father for me. Take care."

"Always." This time he spoke absolute seriousness, there was no time for cocky confidence, he really meant it. He would take care of everyone, especially his own. He was their leader after all. "Look after yourself. I'll report soon."

"Be safe my darling. Good Luck."

The signal crackled to nothing.

Darling? Wow, that knocked him off course, sentiment like shouldn't be so odd. But it was all the same, so alien to his ears. It was a sharp reminder that she was his mother, his own, 100% once-human mother. If he was honest he was still trying to wrap his head around that one. And that his father was alive and well. But fussing and puzzling would have to wait.

He had a job to do.

So he better crack on with it.

_**A/N:**_

_**So there we have it! Bit of character development, not much action! Sorry-it will get more action-y in later chapters! I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please let me know what you thought of it, good, bad or more suggestions! I don't know when I'll manage to get chapter 10 up but it will be up as soon as it's finished! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

'_**Tweaks :D x **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Heya guys! Here's chapter 10, sorry it's taken a while! I will warn you all that this is an intensely fluffy chapter, a bit lighter than the usual but I think we all need a bit of break! Please let me know what you think, good, bad or ideas for something better! Hope it doesn't disappoint!**_

_**Also, as I can't message you, Thank you Jacqueline for your kind review-I hope you enjoy this one! **_

**Chapter 10**

The recruits having been called away to their various duties and Cybele 'no, _mum_' he corrected himself for the umpteenth time was up to date with the current situation Caleb took a few precious seconds to take stock of the last few hours;

Simeon Lansing, his Father, '_DAD_' he told himself, was still alive and kicking!

There WERE real live resistance members left fighting for the human race

His recruits were HERE! All in one piece and ready to go!

Pushing the first two impossible things from his mind for the moment, Caleb was still astonished at how well his recruits had done here-active, useful members of the resistance who were obviously important to the Shinagamis. He was so proud of them. Weirdly though, all of them had barely spent a week with him, whilst some had been almost a month here they still looked to him as their leader which was both humbling and deeply encouraging. He must have done something right. He smiled, he really had picked the best.

However, now they were busy he had a moment to collect his thoughts-there was a lot to plan still, a lot to prepare if THE plan was going to be a success tomorrow. They had to prove themselves. He had to prove himself. And get what they needed.

Tall order.

He shivered despite himself. He was missing something though, it was odd, like he was somehow unguarded, he was leaving out something. Something important. He looked about him, half expecting to see some sort of attacker-something to put his senses on edge. But nothing, just a dark, empty corridor, rusty panels and a broken ladder fixed to one wall.

He could almost hear the snort of disgust that the sight of it would elicit.

_That's_ what was missing.

Realisation struck him like a worker's pincer, without a word he set off in search.

Roughly 15 minutes later he found his quarry. But the sight that met his eyes was startling. He froze for a second. Trying to comprehend what he was looking at.

Lexa was sat in a fairly large room, scatter-patterned with haphazard colours in an attempt to make it look bright and cheerful. A few odds and ends that might have just passed for toys lay strewn about the floor but right at that moment he couldn't have cared less about interior decor.

Lexa was totally absorbed in the little bundle she had clasped carefully against her chest, a smile that seemed to come from deep within beamed down at the blankets whilst she rocked gently from side to side softly humming something he vaguely recognised.

Curiosity got the better of him.

He stepped over the threshold.

Lexa looked up sharply and for the briefest of moments all that tranquil love inverted to pure protective ferociousness. She looked like a harpy as her eyes flashed warning violence.

Like she'd rip Caleb limb from limb if he took a single step closer.

He hesitated a heartbeat, suddenly feeling sorry for the Roboidz they had yet to meet. He'd seen what she'd been prepared to do with a can of beans, wait till she got a hold of some of the weapons in this place.

The moment passed. Like she'd just recognised him, her expression cleared.

"Hello!" She welcomed softly, full of warmth and calm tranquillity again.

Well that was just flat out weird.

"Hello," He started, trying to cover his shock, "What's?"

"Shh!" She hissed instantly.

"What?" He dropped into defensive mode, ears and head gear a-quiver.

She rolled her eyes at his reaction, "Talk more quietly!" She urged in a whisper, "I've just gotten her off to sleep."

"Who's her?" He looked about puzzled, as if expecting a sleeping woman to appear out of nowhere.

"The baby who else?"

"What's a baby?"

Lexa looked incredulous. "How can you not know what a baby is?" Without waiting for an answer She eased back the edge of the blanket exposing Nebula's beautiful little face. His eyes widened in shock, breath catching in his throat. This was unexpected. It was so small! And yet, it was perfectly formed, two eyes, infinitesimal lips and a micro-button nose. He touched his own subconsciously, comparing the size difference and his general over-pointyness compared to her dot of one.

He looked up, uncomfortable. The way he always did when gaps in his knowledge of humans was exposed.

"Well," he defended, trying to recover himself "that," he pointed at the infant , "looks like a very, very tiny human and in case you didn't notice- there was a distinct lack of tiny humans on Futuregate. Granted, I had a few very small recruits, but nothing like that one."

Lexa wrestled her face under control.

"Good Point." She grinned at him, "well, you're right, it IS a very tiny human-look," She unwrapped Nebula a fraction more so Caleb could see her minute hand, all curled up against her delicate little mouth.

She snuffled slightly in her sleep, making tiny, sleepy noises that were unlike anything he'd heard before.

He was utterly staggered. The perfection of her. He looked at his own human hand, it looked a thousand times bigger, and yet, both had the same shape, same number of digits and even the same nails at the end of each finger. Careful to the point of reverence he extended one grubby index finger towards her hand. She had some sort of ESP working for her. Her hand suddenly extended, latching on to him- all fingers and even thumb not quite reaching all the way around the tip. But she had a powerful grip , unsurprising given her father. A recruit already.

A spontaneous grin bloomed on Caleb's face at her reaction, witnessing the pure miracle he was looking at. Lexa's expression matched his. She however, was being delighted by both of them. She was intensely grateful she could witness Caleb's reaction to his first newling. She herself had only really heard of them never actually seen a real one till today but she had had an idea of what to expect. As for Caleb, this was totally new territory. And he was enjoying every second of it.

"Where did they find her?"

The question knocked her squarely out of her happy observations.

"Find her?" She repeated confused.

"Yeah," He continued, his attention wholly fixed on Nebula, "Where did she come from?"

Lexa's jaw hit the floor.

She really shouldn't be surprised by the question, really and truly. But she was and the incredulous words came tumbling out before she could catch them.

"You don't know where babies come from?"

His look said it all.

"Okay, okay, sorry, I just kind of assumed EVERYONE knew."

He was about to argue indignantly but she held up a hand to stem the flow, "It's really easy, honestly, there's not much to know. Basically, you know people are made up of base proteins yes?"

"Yes." Caleb agreed with an 'obviously' hanging over it, still annoyed that she seemed to think he was stupid.

"Right, "She continued unperturbed, "well these proteins are called DNA and it's these protein strands that make new people. You need two samples of DNA, one from a man and one from a woman to combine to make a new mix."

He nodded, following so far, softening a little.

"Everyone is unique you see, like you have dark hair, I have red hair and some have blonde, you know, stuff like that so every mix is different making up an entirely new person. Clever huh?"

"Very." This was something he'd never considered, it was fascinating! One important thought struck him though, "Does the DNA have to come from a man and a woman?"

"Yeah, cause we have different proteins to each other. If both halves were the same then it won't work, they repel, like magnets."

"Fair enough." He agreed, accepting the logic of the explanation, "So how do you mix the proteins then?"

"I think it's a highly specialised process, you need lots of skill and practice and somewhere safe to do it." She paused, considering, "I'm not sure exactly what the process is but I think you need a special container."

"Like a Petri dish?" He offered, he seen enough of them during his forages on Futuregate.

"Probably." She nodded, it sounded technical enough anyway!

"Then what?" he pressed

"Then once it's all combined properly you have to incubate the proteins somewhere safe and sealed, normally people have pod-like things they use. You have to give them plenty of the right nutrients so they grow correctly and balanced."

"How long does incubation take then?"

Lexa wrinkled her nose in thought, "Nine months or so,"

"Nine?" Caleb was aghast, "Nine Months?"

"Yes, well, "Lexa huffed, "we ARE complicated things you know, us humans take a lot of effort!"

"So after nine months? What happens then?" He demanded, wanting to know the whole process, this was important! He needed to know how to make more babies! More humans!

"Then they're ready to come out of the pod and start growing on their own."

"Like her?" He pointed, still amazed at the miracle of the tiny bundled human.

"Exactly like her." Lexa beamed.

"So how long has she been out of her pod?"

"Oh, erm, 2 months according to Isis."

Caleb continued to stare at the baby in wonderment, he couldn't get over the idea that something this small, this fragile grew to eventually become like him and Lexa. And in the middle of a civilisation-ending war? It was staggering there were any humans left at all.

It made them all the more precious.

And made him all the more determined to stop the Droidz.

Once and for all.

"Do you want to hold her?" Lexa offered, eyes full of expectation.

That snapped him back into the present.

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to hold her?" She repeated, her words kind.

"Me?" Panic flooded through him, "No, I can't!"

"Why not?" Lexa looked puzzled, "She's very light."

"My, my hands are too big!" He held his up to her to prove his point.

"Then you're all the better equipped to have her!" She insisted, "Come on, there's nothing like holding a newling! It just makes her so real, so special!"

"I can see that from here!" He exclaimed, trying to keep the desperation from showing too much.

"Caleb," her voice took on a harder, warning edge.

"I can't! Alright? Look, I just don't want to risk it, this cybernetic hand of mine plays up every so often, what if I grab her accidentally? I'll break her for sure!" genuine fear pitched in his voice as he gesticulated dramatically.

"Then just use your other arm," Lexa reasoned, trying to avoid the word 'organic' "she's small enough to fit in the crook of yours and if you're sat down you only need one hand! Come on!" Why was he so resistant? She really wanted him to experience the same joy she had. Nebula was the future, she was what they were fighting for and she desperately wanted Caleb to experience that first hand, for once not fighting for some far off goal. No. Something real and living and right in front of him. To give him the same hope she now had, that the human race was continuing, that they weren't the last!

He opened his mouth to protest just as the door opened.

"CA!"

A hurried pattering of determined feet shot across the floor as two tiny hands grasped at his leg.

Caleb looked down and smiled, deftly picking up Mikomi with his human arm cradling her against his right side, "Anyway," He continued as though nothing had happened, pursing his point doggedly, "I'd never be gentle enough, I'm used to bashing droidz not being delicate or careful." Little hands pawed at his ear and he shifted her up slightly to accommodate what she was after.

It took every ounce of self-control Lexa processed to not explode in helpless laughter at the ridiculous contradiction Caleb was now presenting.

"CA!" She announced patting his nose proudly.

He grinned at her, "Getting there! Bit more practice, it's C-a-l-e-b."

"Ca-ca-ca" she chirped.

"Nearly, you're learning quickly recruit! Try again, C-a-l-e-b"

"Ca-ca-ca-CAB!"

"Close enough! Well done Mikomi!" He beamed at her.

She gave him a sunny smile in return.

"Can you say your name? M-i-k-o-m-i?"

"Cab!"

"Well, maybe another time."

He grinned again and looked up.

Lexa was chuckling happily to herself, eyes swimming with mirth whilst Izzy stood in the doorway looking mesmerised.

"Clever daughter you've got here." He beamed.

"That's, that's, her, her first. She's never said anything before!"

"What?" Caleb had no idea what she was on about.

"That's her first word! She's not really tried saying much yet, just sings to herself in her own little language! And now she's talking! She really started! Isis! Isis! Listen to this!"

Isis appeared from the adjoining room, the worried 'mum' frown firmly in place, "What? Is everything alright? Nebula? Mikomi?"

"They're fine, but look! Mikomi's talking!"

"She's what?"

"Show her Caleb! Go on!"

Caleb was, by now, way too bewildered to have a clue what was going on but obliged anyway.

"What's my name Mikomi? Who am I? Ca-"

"Cab!" patting his cheek for good measure just in case everyone in the room wasn't entirely sure as to whom she was referring, "Cab!"

"Fried bulkheads! That's incredible!"

"My clever little girl!" Izzy swept over plucking her out of Caleb's arm and swirling her around in delight, "So clever! Just like your daddy was! He'd be so proud!"

Mikomi giggled at her mother's pleasure.

The sound of sprinting assailed them as Pan hurtled into view.

"There you are! Been looking all over-"He broke off suddenly, "What's happened? What'd I miss?" He asked, taking in the expressions of joy, amusement and general confusement.

"Mikomi's starting to talk! She said her first word!"

"Wow! Growing up quick! Chittersparking soon eh? What was it? One of the ones you've been trying?"

"No, not really, it was something else,"

"Wha-"

"Cab!" chirped the toddler happily.

"Whoa! Is she trying to say Caleb?"

"Yep!" Caleb beamed delightedly

"Fantastic! How did you manage that?"

"I didn't, she just announced it."

"Clever little sprocket!"

"Isn't she just!" Izzy was beside herself

"Well I suppose rescuing her from the wastes will have that effect! You'll be her hero now I expect." Pan grinned cheekily.

"Well you're certainly mine!"

Lexa couldn't help the flicker of annoyance Izzy's words elicited not to mention her expression of distinct gooeyness, "How was she out there in the first place?" She asked a little more sharply than she intended, pulling Izzy off her current thought track.

The young woman's face crumpled, almost melting with regret, "It must have been through one of the old ventilation shafts, " She reasoned, " some of them touch the surface, she must have found her way into one of them. I thought we sealed them all but some must have been missed. She's such a curious little thing, it's been a mission and half to keep her in sight since she started walking, usually I tether her too me when i'm working but it looks like she's learnt to untie knots." She shook her head disapprovingly at her chirruping daughter. "But I'm not going through that panic again," Her eyes flicked up to Caleb, "next time you might not be walking past. I'll have to think of something else."

"Chain linking?" Pan offered, "It might take her till her next birthday to work out how to escape that leesh!"

"Maybe," She quirked an eyebrow at the boy, "I'll see what I can find. Didn't you want something Pan?"

"What?" He was momentarily stumped, "Oh, yes," He remembered, "Ran, Rama and Gil wanted you both, we wanted to have a look at your weaponry, the blaster and EMP, see what we can come up with."

Sure thing, what components have you guys got spare?

Oh most things, got half a store shed prepped to go. Can't wait to have a proper look, Rama was saying he couldn't believe you've managed these when we're still in the dark ages!" He was getting that awed expression again, the one that made Caleb simultaneously glow and his guts squirm. He wished people would stop looking at him like that, it was kind of nice to start with but it was beginning to get a bit weird.

"Well, you guys weren't living on the most advanced lab this side of the fall. I had a bit of an advantage there, it's Lexa that built her kit from scratch."

Lexa looked up from cooing at Nebula again, "I did have 5 years with not a lot else to occupy me don't forget!" She pointed out quickly.

"But that's why we need you both!" The boy exclaimed as if they were both idiots, "You've got ideas and ways we've not cracked yet! You'll save us loads of time! Plus you two took out the western army!"

"With my recruits help!" added Caleb vehemently.

"But still!" Pan insisted, "You built the time portal that got them here! Come on! You've got loads to teach us!" by this point he was practically hopping from foot to foot with excitement, just about resisting the urge to start pulling Caleb by his sleeve.

"Alright, of course we're coming! Got a Mission to complete haven't we?"

Lexa looked up again, "Er,"

Caleb stared at her, nodding encouragingly, his eyes wide and eager.

Lexa looked back at the sleeping bundle, "I" She was loath to give her up, "I" Nebula seemed to sense Lexa's indecision, and stirred, snuffling at first which quickly grew into a full blown wail.

"What's the matter?" Lexa gasped, suddenly panicked.

"You've broken her!" Caleb exclaimed, slightly frightened himself at the sudden change in the bundle's mood.

"I have not!" She shot back, harsher than she meant, half believing his words.

"Of course you haven't!" Isis' calm authority cut through the discord, "She's probably hungry and," she sniffed with an experienced nose, "I think she needs a change."

"Change into what?" Isis looked up sharply at Caleb's foolish question then relaxed. His face was total innocence, he really had no idea what she meant.

Isis sighed, "You know what, don't worry, I'll explain later. Go, the pair of you, we've got a world to save!" Tenderly, she took her bawling child from Lexa and made for the other room.

Caleb smiled at his somewhat shell-shocked looking friend, who was sat staring dejectedly into her now-empty arms. He extended his hand, "Come on," He offered kindly, his stare blazing into her, "like Isis said, we've got a world to save."

Lexa looked down at the void on her lap then back at Caleb.

He saw the snap decision. Her eyes flashed, the emerald fire intensifying.

She seized his hand, pulling herself up to him. She was going to fight every inch to make sure Nebula got to grow up in a world free of monstrous tin cans.

"Absolutely!" She beamed, ready to take on the world, "Pan, lead on!"

Hand in hand they followed the excited Shinagami out into the tunnels and back into the war.

_**A/N:**_

_**So there we are, another chapter in! I hope people liked it! A little lighter and hopefully people enjoyed the shameless cuteness! I hope it all worked and the characters didn't waver too much off course! I'm afraid I don't know how soon I'll be able to post chapter 11 but I'll do my best to make it as soon as possible!**_

_**Thanks again for reading, please let me know what you think!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello everyone who's still reading this! Here it is, another chapter! Finally. I'm so sorry this is such a slow story, like I've said before, this story is not abandoned and never will be. It will be finished eventually but I am so busy with RL and these middle chapters are fighting me for every word! **_

_**I hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think. **_

Chapter 11

Pan led them through the warren of tunnels at an excited bolt, twisting and turning as Lexa tried desperately to remember the way. What was it with the men in her life determined to travel everywhere at breakneck speed?!

After a few minutes of this frantic travelling with Pan bounding and leaping like a spring-legged jack rabbit they reached the tech hub. Rama and Ran looked up from the workbench they were hunched over, "Ah there you are, good work Pan" Rama smiled, "You pair ready to show us your tricks then?"

"Sure," Caleb grinned, "juggling or sleight of hand?"

Lexa whacked him on the arm.

"What's juggling?" Asked Ran, perplexed, Pan opened his mouth to explain but now, Caleb realised, was not the time, "I'll show you later," he promised.

"Yes," Lexa agreed, determined to stay focused on the matter at hand-they had a lot to do before tomorrow's mission and there were newlings to fight for now, they had to be the very best, "right now we've got tech to share, this is my piece, it's an-"

"EMP device! Magnetically charged using a crank handle storing the charge! Brilliant! You don't even need to tap into any other power supplies! Not even bio rods!" Lexa was taken aback by the pure (and correct) deduction by Pan. She exchanged a surprised glance with Caleb. "He's just like you!" Pan glowed as Rama ruffled his hair, "Don't tell him that, we're struggling to find boots that fit him already without anymore encouragement." He teased good naturedly, But he continued more seriously, "this is some impressive hardware. How did you come up with it?"

"How we come up with everything," She explain simply, "necessity."

"But the components! They're so basic, how did you think to put them altogether?"

This was going to be interesting thought Caleb, "Well," she began, "I was sealed in a bunker, no way out, no escape so it gives you a bit of thinking time. I was experimenting with some of the magnets I found down there, I was trying to work out a way of improving my radio signal to the outside world, I thought maybe I could use them as a better power source using friction to build up a charge. Turns out, not so much."

"What happened?"

"I blew up every piece of tech in a 50cm radius."

"Oh. Were you alright?"

"I suffered no actual damage, only my radio pieces and a few monitors and that's the point," her voice raising in emphasis, "the magnetic field, powered with kinetic energy generates a charge lethal to technology but safe for humans-if I could do that much damage with only one magnet and the merest scrape of charge imagine what I could do with a whole stash powered up." She grinned, unclipping the emitter dish and hip pack, "it ended up looking something like this!" The men in the room clustered round excitedly Caleb included, he'd never really had time to properly examine the device that had helped save their lives on numerous occasions. It was, as it turned out, a ridiculously simple design and it was all the better for it, easy to modify, repair and manage.

"Ingenious!" Rama was quick to praise, "and with these components, well, he waved his hand about their workspaces, we can easily replicate them."

"Aye, and that's another weapon for the arsenal."

"There is something though," Caleb looked up sharply at Lexa's tone, trying to communicate an 'oh no you don't' with his eyebrows. Lexa stared at him full in the face for a good half second before continuing. Rachets to his pride-this was important. "When we use these, they need to be charged to a decent level first, any less and they won't have any effect and also, when you're using them, you can't be aiming anywhere near Caleb."

All eyes turned to the Futuregate leader who was looking mortified. "But why?" asked Pan, puzzled.

"It's your implants isn't it?" Asked Ran kindly, "we mess with the bio-energy there's no telling what damage that might do to you."

"Yeah, that's about the sum of it, but it's not a weakness!" Caleb flipped from furious to almost petulant in his defence. "Not saying it is my friend, way I see it you're going to have some serious advantage over some of us, but this is stuff we need to know."

"Aye, it's all important. Like Gil is lethally allergic to nuts and Pan can't have Iron touch him."

That took him by surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah, it burns my skin." The boy admitted simply

"Ouch, well that's rubbish still, it proves you're no Roboid in disguise!" Caleb wisecracked, grinning at the lad. Pan laughed and the mood was instantly lifted, Lexa sighed internally, one of these days Caleb would calm down about his cybernetics, till then, she was just going to have be the one pushing him to accept them and get on with things.

"Well, with that safety feature in mind what have we got next?"

"We've got something sort of similar, not as powerful but it's kind of got the same principle behind it."

"Oh? What's that then?" Smiled Lexa, curious as to how else they could have manipulated magnetic to the resistance's advantage.

Pan's eyes shone to the point Caleb was convinced the boy had beams hidden in there, he was almost hopping foot to foot.

Rama sighed then chuckled, "All right then. Go on boy, fetch your skill." Pan's eyes widened in delight, shooting an excited look at the Futuregate pair he bounded off to retrieve whatever treasure he loved so much. "He's a good lad."

"Aye, well, he would be, you raised him!"

"We raised him you mean, I only had him for the middle bit."

"True, but it's you who he looks up to."

"So Pan's your son?" Caleb queried, attempting to follow the banter.

"He might as well be."

Seeing that this wasn't answering the question Rama launched into more detail explanation, "No, he isn't, I'm not his blooded father-found him manning his home base solo."

"Solo?" Caleb pressed, knowing exactly how that felt. Lexa looked sombre, her jaw tightening as she steeled herself for the next question, "Which cell?"

"Pangaea." She closed her eyes sadly. Caleb watched the shared horror wash over the other three adults-he knew better by now just to ask what had happened when it was so blatantly obvious. "How bad?"

"The worst, I'd lost my cell, so was moving as a single unit and picked up their transmissions, their SOS-I got there as fast as I could." He paused, "I thought the battle was raging full throttle." The remembered disbelief creeping back into his eyes.

"What was it instead?"

"A trap-well, it should have been a trap by the time I picked up the cry they'd been dead for three weeks."

Lexa nodded sagely, arms folding across her chest, "They were luring you all in, playing on our humanity, that's why Galen never answered calls for help. He said those who could survive would and those that couldn't died for the cause and we couldn't dishonour them by adding to the body count."

"Harsh man,"

"Kept us going." Came her steely response.

"But you wore down." Rama countered.

Before they could debate this massively sore subject Caleb interrupted, " But why did you think there was still a battle going on?"

"Because there were still Roboidz attacking, exploding and firing."

"What?!" That caught and re-focused Lexa's attention.

"A patrol were inspecting the wreckage and got more than they bargained for! Turns out one little sprocket survived the onslaught-nowhere to run he set his own traps –did a damn fine job too! That's what was causing all the commotion-by the time I reached there I saw the last of the patrol get blown all the way back to Kali. I got as close as I dared and called out for any survivors-normally traps are the first things to go so someone had to have set them after the initial attack. I was expecting a few fellows but all who appeared, all green eyed and defiant –my Pan, eight going on warrior-he stood guard with his catapult and pipe. I had to convince him I was a friend before he stood down. Poor sprock, lost everyone, like me. He was guarding the remains of his home."

"Rama took him with him and hooked up with us half a year later-been a useful pair," He paused with a smirk, "sometimes." Rama laughed good naturedly at Ran's teasing, "and this one's," he indicated at the approaching footsteps, "never lost his love for the pyros!"

"Not true! I love my comms systems too!" Pan re-appeared carrying something almost reverently.

"What have you got there then?"

"My best invention! It was a metal box covered with what appeared to be lots tiny dishes-similar to Lexa's EMP device, "It's a radio scrambler!"

"A what?"

"A wave disrupter? You built something that can interrupt Roboid transmissions?"

"Well," his face fell a bit, "not that grand but it does confuse them, got the idea listening to you use the glass trick!"

"Glass trick?" Lexa echoed, confusion etched all over her.

"You followed that?!" Caleb was aghast, "That was just a muck around-wound them up a bit-did you," He paused assessing Pan's device with an experienced eye, "did you seriously make a working weapon out of that?"

Pan seemed to be wilting on the spot, stuttering his answer, "Er, yes, yes I mean well, I,"

"That is Brilliant!" Caleb beamed, "Brilliant Idea!"

"You think so?" Visibly relieved, the boy's eyes had grown to the size of juggling balls.

"'Course! Anything we can use against the army effectively is time well spent and ingenious too! What's the range on them?"

"Ah, erm, only a few feet so far-it's hard building the resistors strong enough to generate the field."

"So you made them portable!" Lexa was grinning excitedly, "Pans and Rama's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "you've built miniature amplifiers, only reason for that is to have smaller devices capable of being worn to act as an extra protection, good thinking."

Pan blushed scarlet in pride as Lexa commented on his work. "Well I thought it would be the best way around the problem, I wanted to make sure we had the best possible chance, our food's getting lower and lower all the time so giving any of our hunters an extra chance it's better for all of us!"

"Absolutely," Lexa agreed, "any trick or kit is an advantage. Are these ones thermo based?"

"We're not exactly sure, they've not used heat seekers on us as far as we're aware however none of us have hung around long enough for us to find out."

"Wise move,"

"Quite." Agreed Rama, "but we've taken precautions none the less, we've designed some basic masking waves to keep us hidden down here, mainly lead waves and and thermo-blockers to try and reduce our own heat signatures."

"Wow, that's some impressive planning! Are they portable too?" Caleb looked up from inspecting Pan's inventions.

"Not yet, we're still working out the kinks and the energy needed to create the field just isn't practical yet-all the kit weighs about as much as Dorrio."

"Dorrio?"

"Ah, another one of the Shinagami sprockets, I'm surprised he hasn't leapt at you both yet, especially you," Rama pointed at Caleb, "he's almost as big as fan as Pan is." Pan reached beetroot levels of colouring which Caleb tried to ignore, "you'll meet him soon enough," continued Rama with a smile, "that one's full of bounce, desperate to go out on mission, can't yet though, no matter what he tells you, he's seven winters only-not old enough for fieldwork yet so don't let him try and bargain his way onto tomorrow's plan."

"Understood," Caleb looked serious, "seven is definitely too smalI, made sure my lot were at least double figures."

"Yeah, that's when they can start outside for real, till then it's tech, schematics and tactics."

"Good way to be," nodded Lexa, "theory them up with plenty of know how before unleashing them, and they've got a stable base," Caleb didn't miss how wistful she suddenly sounded. "They're a lucky lot to have somewhere like this, with such a close knit unit."

"Well, we all need each other we've got to make each human count."

"Too right." Agreed Lexa

"Which is why we're going to succeed tomorrow," stated Caleb emphatically, "human resourcefulness isn't a patch on those can-heads. We've got teamwork, skills and useful kit, so long as we can keep our nerve we'll win."

"That won't be a problem, grinned Ran, but speaking of kit, how does your blaster work? We've been trying for years to make some sort of propulsion that's actually effective against the Droidz."

"Well it took a while," he began, mentally counting up the days, "best part of a month," he continued missing the look of shock pass over his comrades, "I noticed the casing on the Roboidz, the coloured layer is treated, it's a compound, specrulite, it's designed to repel most alien materials so it's got a much higher frequency."

"Frequency?" The rest them looked non-plussed.

"Yeah, it's cranked up a few gears so it's ready to react with anything whilst protecting the all-important steel layer, anyway, this stuff is really hard to remove or get through but after a bit of experimentation I got lucky with my own compound Potassium Magnesiate, it's a good disrupter and after a few goes I found it reacts spectacularly with the specrulite if it's got the right catalyst. I needed something strong enough to charge the KMg rounds and punch them through the Roboidz, turns out the energy in the biorods can do more that keep the can-head clanking about, he palmed up a spare bio-rod, those things charge enough that they ignite the rounds as they leave the barrel, melting the Roboidz casing, punching through their armour and exploding inside the circuitry. It all happens pretty fast, I had to try several times and record the reaction before I worked out exactly what was going on but it turns out it's all just a lot of chemistry," He paused, considering, "and metaphysics," he added.

The others in the room just gaped at him.

"Are you being serious?" Ran asked, staring at Caleb with the kind of intensity that could melt rock. "Absolutely," Caleb was completely unabashed, "it's all quite easy when you put it into place-the trickiest bit is making the compound itself, and getting the bio rods of course!" He grinned, pleased with himself and expecting the others to enjoy the joke. Instead, aghast silence surrounded him, Pan's jaw was hanging open, staring goggled-eyed at him. "What?" Caleb puzzled.

"How did-No, I mean, you've said how, but, but does it actually work? In the field?"

"Of course it does!" He answered a little indignantly, he'd just said so hadn't he?! "Of course it does, I mean, I've not made it hugely practical yet, Lexa can't carry it, nor the recruits, it's still a bit dense with all the storage chambers, pressure gaps and compound pockets, plus the bio rods but it certainly works! Tell them Lexa," he nudged his comrade who was still staring slightly boggle-eyed at him, "we destroyed some of Arkon's best droidz between my blaster and your EMP-didn't we!," He nudged her again. Lexa snapped out of it, "y-yes," she began to recover herself, "Yes we took down a dozen of his best, took a bit of a pitched battle but we did it!" She beamed at him with the memory.

"This," Ran struggled to contain himself, "this is incredible, do you have spares if we can work a way of mass production those rust buckets won't know what hit them!" He was almost trembling with excitement, "may I take a look?"

"Course, you're welcome" Caleb hefted over the blaster matter-of-factly to the eager Ran. The large man stumbled as he took the weapon. Ran said nothing though his eyebrows raised in surprise, he Caleb the once-over, taking in the young man's lean frame. There would be questions later.

"Nice work, Rama what do you reckon? Quick fit and replicate?"

The technician scrutinized the mechanics carefully, "maybe, it won't be as powerful if we make it more wieldy," well, he paused, weighing up his comrades, "Gill could probably manage an unmodified version."

"Why only Gil? Surely it's not that bad!" laughed Pan, apparently oblivious to Ran's struggle.

"Be my guest," the older man smiled.

Pan licked his lips and took hold of the blaster eagerly. He couldn't even lift it off the bench. "You're, you're as strong as a Roboid!"

He had no idea what a devastating comparison that was to unleash as a look of horror passed over Caleb's rapidly colouring face. Lexa jumped in before it became too obvious, playing for deflection-they didn't need to know Caleb's deep-lined insecurities just as much as he wouldn't want to share, "Well, not quite that strong, just _very_ strong, he's saved my life a few times because of it!" She grinned happily at him. He nodded back, face returning to normal, eternally grateful.

"Still, that's just so cool!" Pressed the excited boy.

"Pan, you've been listening to the Zodiacs too much! Low temperature is not a good thing! Cool is for robotics, we've got to be warm if we're going to survive!"

He rolled his eyes, "It's just a figure of speech mukpitaa! Plus, it sounds good!"

"It's only because Gem says it a lot," chipped in Ran failing utterly to hide the grin from his lips.

Pan rounded on him, "No she doesn't!" Ran chuckled as Pan began to turn pink, Rama patted the boy on the shoulder affectionately, "don't worry boy-he's only teasing."

Lexa tried desperately to keep her face under control, partly for the sake of Pan's rising colour and Caleb's utter bewilderment-she could actually see the question forming on his face. No time for that and probably best avoided right now, "So gentlemen," she began, "you think we've got enough to work with?" Seriousness returned to the room, Rama grinned at her, "You know? I think we just might."

Two hours later with a lot of soldering, wiring, hammering, muttering and a fair few explosions they managed to create an interesting arsenal. It was a joy for Caleb to work with like-minded people and actually multiple responses when he posed questions-Mr Ball was never very good at coming up with his own ideas when Caleb became stuck. He was glad he's thought to bring as many spares with him as he did, between him and Lexa they'd supplied enough kit and new ideas to re-equip the Shinagamis with deadly force. "Well," commented Ran, surveying their handiwork, "that's time well spent, let's hope they work as well in the field than as we've tested them."

"We've put them through their paces, tomorrow'll be the judge."

"Aye that it will, still we've done all we can with them for now but there's a few more things we need to sort before we're done," Rama looked sharply at the Futuregate pair for a moment, taking in Caleb's decidedly shabby knee pad (the other lost during a slightly too close-for-comfort run in on Futuregate) and heavy, weathered leather jacket and Lexa's battle vest and dented joint armour," He sighed with an almost parental disdain, "Come on you two let's get you kitted up."

"Kitted up?" Caleb looked surprised,

"Yeah, going into battle tomorrow or, at least might be-it's all well and good having a decent arsenal for once but it doesn't excuse the fact that you two are barely covered." Caleb opened his mouth to argue before Ran cut in,

"He's right, no telling with these rustbuckets what they're going to try next so it's best to be prepared." He led them to an old storage container in the corner and began pulling out pieces of armour, chest plates, shoulder guards, knee pads.

"But all of these are metal!" Exclaimed Lexa in protest.

"Yes, what else did you expect? A blanket?! You both want to survive an attack don't you?"

"Well we've managed a few already," Caleb began to point out before Lexa cut over him, "But their weapons are based off electricity, it's bad enough no armour but these won't faraday, they're too small, we'll just fry right alongside them!"

Ran was smiling all the way through Lexa's worry, "Not if they're plastic resin coated."

That stumped her.

"What? Plastic?! You mean you've managed-"

"To temper liquid plastic and coat the plates with a nigh-on indestructible insulating resin?" His smile beamed, "Yes."

Lexa's grin spread all across her face, "You," she pointed to the Shimagami's , "are far too prepared,"

"Best way to be, you can't be too careful,"

"Not with Roboidz about you can't!" chipped in Pan,

"Exactly," concurred Rama, "so here, take what fits here and kit up, it's not going to make you invincible but it's better protection than what you've got already."

Rather than argue that they had in fact lasted fine up till this point they dutifully sifted through kit, Lexa discarding the too-large chest pieces and Caleb the too-small shoulder pieces. Eventually they ended up with a semblance of armour, Caleb gaining a chest plate concealed under hoodie and jacket-the only way he could get it to fit to him and Lexa took the shoulder, elbow and knee guards, her battle vest more that capable of giving her enough protection. If she was fast enough.

"Well, you two'll make smart soldiers yet," Ran teased,

"We'll prove it tomorrow, just you wait," Caleb grinned back.

"Caleb! Lexa!" two shrill voices cried out, "Ran, Rama, Pan!" Gem and Scor barrelled through the door, "dinner's ready!" They stopped short at the sight of their leader and his friend kitted up more like the Shinagami's. "Wow, you guys look ready for battle!"

"Well, that is the plan, never know what we're coming up against recruits and given that you lot now look so sophisticated how could I not join in?"

The younger pair giggled, "good call Caleb, very sophisticated."

"Heya Gem," Pan cleared his throat, "did, did the rig work okay?"

Gem smiled, "er,yeah it works fine," colour began to bloom over her, "thanks very much."

"You're welcome." The two of them stared at each other, stumped for anything else to say.

"So, you two mentioned something about dinner?" Rama prompted, trying and failing to keep the smirk from his face,

Gem snapped back to reality, "oh um, yeah, dinner, right," Scor rescued her,

"Yep, Imunji's made food for us, come on guys, it'll be getting cold!"

Ran laughed and patted Scor's shoulder, "right then, we've got our orders, it doesn't do to keep Imunji waiting! Let's move out."

"You heard the man, quit the gooey eyes routine you two, we've got some scran to scarf." Both Gem and Pan flushed scarlet and hurried out without another word. Caleb turned to Lexa looking puzzled, Lexa shook her head with a 'I'll tell you later' look. She nudged him instead, "come on then, let's show off our new gear!"

He laughed as she linked arms with him, all of them following the confident Scor.

_**A/N:**_

_**So there we have it! Another chapter down, once again apologies for the massively infrequent postings but I promise this will be finished eventually!**_

_**Please let me know what you think **___


End file.
